Second Chance
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Hermione a 25 ans et est très talentueuse, mais eut à beaucoup trop d'occasions le coeur brisé. Donneratelle à l'amour une autre chance? histoire par karenkatekitty traduite de l'anglais.
1. Chapitre un: Coeur fou

Rebonjour tout le monde! Enfin de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! (je vais tenter d'écrire ujne suite à l'autre un peu plus tard, faute d'inspiration.) Alors voilà. Je n'appartiens RIEN de cette histoire (sauf la traduction?) . Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Karenkate-kitty qui m'a gentiment permit de la traduire ^^ Mershi! Maintenant à l'histoire. CrAzY Pigwidgeon  
  
Second chances  
  
Chapitre un : C?ur fou  
  
Je suis de retour à Poudlard une fois encore. Eh bien, je suis vraiment mieux préparer à exécuter mes tâches de directrice adjointe cette année encore. Directrice McGonagal m'a dit que nous aurions un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Après que Bill Weasley a quitté l'emploi en raison de son fils, venant étudier à Poudlard, le nouveau poste a été ouvert. Fleur De Lacour et lui furent mariés durant notre cinquième année et personne d'entre nous a vraiment prédit ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Pendant que j'attendais les premières années que j'allais conduire dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition, je me souvins de mes années passées à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiante. Je fus nommée Préfète de Griffondor avec Harry Potter, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, en cinquième année. J'étais, à ce moment là, la nouvelle flamme de Victor Krum parmi plusieurs autres, lo9rsque Harry et Ron m'ont littéralement secouée pour que je réalise que j'étais trompée par ce joueur de Quidditch bulgare. J'avais le c?ur brisé. Cet évènement m'a donné plus de raisons pour étudier fort et passer la majeure partie de mon temps à la bibliothèque. C'était la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pouvant m'aider à oublier et, de plus, j'étais vraiment honteuse d'avoir presque déserté mes meilleurs amis pour ce bulgare. Mes études ont bien payé, bien sûr. J'ai tapé les BUSEs avec un record battu de 19, et si ce n'aurait été pour Potions, j'aurais eu tous ces examens parfaits.  
  
Durant ma sixième année, Ronald Weasley m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie. Il est mon ami alors je devais lui laisser une chance. Avec l'encouragement d'Harry, j'ai accepté. Ron et moi étions officiellement un couple et je dois dire que je l'aimais graduellement en retour, même si nous argumentions plus qu'à l'habitude. Mais il a trahit ma confiance lorsque je l'ai aperçu avec Lavande Brown. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait supporter nos batailles et que le mieux était de rester amis. Je suis tombée une fois encore en peine d'amour.  
  
Durant ma septième et dernière année, je fus nommée Préfète en chef et le Préfet en chef n'était nul autre que Harry Potter, mon cher meilleur ami. Nous sommes devenus beaucoup plus proche qu'avant. Ayant souffert de nos propres c?urs brisés (lui, ayant été laissé derrière à la promotion de Cho et moi avec Ron qui me trompait, bien que nous avons fait un pacte d'être encore ami), j'appréciais simplement passer plus de temps avec Harry. C'est alors que j'ai réaliser que j'étais en amour avec lui et que qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il m'a même dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment. J'étais heureuse, en extase et je n'ai jamais vraiment ressentie autant de joie lors des deux dernières relations que j'ai eu. Harry Potter était mon premier et j'espérais qu'il soit le seul. Harry et moi nous sentions si bien ensemble. Et je pense qu'on l'était vraiment mais les circonstances étaient contre nous. Voldemort était à son summum d'énergie et Harry avait à vivre et à le combattre seul. J'ai voulu l'aider, partager son combat mais il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien laisser m'arriver. C'était si typique d'Harry. Je me souviens de cette nuit lorsqu'il est partit.  
  
° ~ Flashback ~ °  
  
« Hermione, je sais que ce que je vais faire est vraiment injuste et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à te quitter comme cela. » il a dit, ses joues inondées de larmes et ses yeux verts me regardant directement.  
  
« Alors laisses-moi venir avec toi. Je veux être avec toi, Harry. Je t'aime. Nous nous avons promis de toujours être ensemble, tu te souviens? » j'argumentais en espérant changer son esprit.  
  
« Hermione, tu sais que je voudrais vraiment être avec toi, mais je dois le faire, pour que toi et le reste du monde magique vivent en paix. » il résonna  
  
« Je préfèrerais être morte Harry. Je préfèrerais mourir que de te perdre. Je ne peux pas y aller sans toi Harry. Je veux que tu vives. » J'éclata en sanglot.  
  
« Hermione, je t'en pris, ne dit pas cela. Je t'aime, et ce même si je meurs. Je veux que tu deviennes la sorcière talentueuse que tu devrais être. Ne perds rien à cause de moi Hermione. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de ta souffrance à cause de moi. Laisses-moi faire ce sacrifice Hermione. Laisses-moi faire le sauvetage maintenant parce que je t'aime, comme mes parents m'ont sauvé parce qu'ils m'aimaient. Hermione, je vais essayer de survivre, mais si je ne reviens pas, s'il te plait vis ta vie pour nous deux ». Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il m'a dit avant de disparaître dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Ce fut la dernière fois que j'entendis d'Harry Potter.  
  
° ~ fin du flashback ~ °  
  
L Seigneur des Ténèbres fut vaincu mais personne n'a entendu parler d'Harry Potter, pas même si il était vivant ou même mort. J'ai prier chaque nuit pour qu'il revienne à moi. Mais il n'est pas revenu. C'était un fardeau que j'ai traîner pendant environs deux années, même lorsque j'ai commencer à enseigner à Poudlard. Ron est devenu Gardien pour les Canons de Chudley et je dois dire qu'il a beaucoup aider l'équipe.  
  
Durant ma deuxième année d'enseignement, Rogue se maria avec le professeur Sinistra et s'est retiré de l'enseignement. Nous avons alors eu Drago Malfoy comme remplaçant. En premier, nous avons beaucoup argumenté comme lors de nos jours d'école mais nous sommes devenus amis et avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je pensais avoir trouver espoir dans la personne la moins prévisible. J'ai une fois encore fait confiance à mon c?ur d'être avec mon ancien ennemi et j'avais si raison d'avoir des doutes parce que lorsque Ginny Weasley est venue à Poudlard pour enseigner l'astronomie, j'étais une fois encore trahie et tricher. Je ne pouvais croire ma chance. Je suis une fois encore victime de mon idiot de c?ur. On ne se demande plus pourquoi le cerveau a été placé dans notre tête alors nous le choisissons par-dessus notre organe pompeur de sang.  
  
C'est alors que je me promis de ne jamais croire mon c?ur encore. Et mon Dieu, ça m'a bien servit, je suis une très talentueuse sorcière et je suis connue pour mon « L'Histoire de Poudlard, édition révisée ». J'enseigne la transfiguration pour six années entières maintenant et j'ai à dire que c'est toujours intéressant d'années en années. Je suis devenue amie avec Lavendre et Ron lorsqu'ils se sont mariés et même devenue dame d'honneur lorsque Ginny s'est mariée avec Drago. J'ai enterré ses blessures profondément à l'intérieur de moi et je me suis promise de ne jamais réfaire ces mêmes erreurs. Dans toutes ces douleurs affligées à mon c?ur, une reste à la surface qu'importe comment j'essais de l'empêcher de revenir. Harry ne m'a pas blesser intentionnellement mais son départ m'a laisser la plus grosse et douloureuse blessure au c?ur. J'ai à dire que je garde ma partie de cette souffrance et souhaite toujours que Harry reviendra un jour. Mais encore une fois, je vais avoir à le détester pour me rendre aussi misérable.  
  
Les premières année entrèrent dans le château et je les ai inviter à l'intérieur.  
  
« Suivez en ligne s'il vous plait. Je suis le professeur Hermione Granger, votre directrice adjointe, et vous allez bientôt joindre vos camarades de classe dans la Grande Salle, mais premièrement vous allez être réparti dans vos maison. Venez maintenant. » Je les indiquer. Ils m'ont suivi docilement à l'intérieur.  
  
Après la chanson du Choixpeau, tous les premières année étaient répartis et j'ai pris place à côté de professeur McGonagal. Le siège à mes côté était toujours inoccupé, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
« Hermione, as-tu une idée de qui est le professeur de DCFM? » Drago m'a demandé en regardant le siège vide entre nous.  
  
« J'en ai aucune idée. Professeur McGonagal ici présente ne me l'a jamais dit jusqu'à présent. » j'ai dit en ayant l'attention de McGonagal.  
  
« Je pense Hermione que tu seras vraiment surprise de qui est le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il est un peu en retard bien qu'il ai pris le vol cet après-midi de Los Angeles à Londres et il va juste apparaître à Pré-au- Lard. Il sera probablement ici avant minuit. » dit McGonagal d'une manière savante.  
  
Alors le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal est un « il ».  
  
Professeur McGonagal accueilli les élèves avec son petit discourt et ensuite le festin commença.  
  
« Alors, qui penses-tu qu'est cet Américain qui va enseigner la DCFM? Il devra être vraiment talentueux depuis que Bill fut un assez remarquable professeur. » commenta Drago.  
  
« J'ai une fois penser que je ne vivrais plus le jour que tu parlerais en bien à propos d'un Weasley mais encore là, tu en a marier un alors j'assume que tu le dis vraiment. Mais sans blaguer, tu as raison, il doit être vraiment bon dans cet matière et probablement un ancien auror. » j'ai répondu « Mais j'ai à dire que juste parce qu'il vient des États-Unis tu le prétends américain. Et si il est d'ici et a juste vécu là pour un certain temps. » j'ai résonné. Je suppose que je souhaitais par quelques miracles qu'Harry serait le professeur de DCFM et revienne finalement à moi. Oh c,est encore mon c?ur qui devient tourmenté. 'Il t'a laisser Hermione et ne reviendra pas alors ne perd pas ton temps' je me reprenais moi-même.  
  
Après le festin je suis allée à ma chambre pour me reposer. C'était une chambre cachée juste comme la salle commune des Préfets en Chef que j'étais habituée de partager avec Harry. Après toutes ces années, je pense toujours à Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Fin du premier chapitre! Houla. Si cette fois vous le trouvez trop court. Je suis crevée. X_x En tout cas. Je ne peux pas vous dire le nombre de temps pour le deuxième chapitre parce que je suis VRAIMENT débordée (encore plus qu'au début de l'année). sûrement d'ici la fin du temps des fêtes. OUI JE SAIS QUE C'EST LONG! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous (ne suis-je pas gentille? ^^) En tout cas. Bonne attente! (ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS!!) A+! 


	2. Chapitre deux: Quand l'amour frappe à ta...

Bonjour Tout le monde!!!!!!!! Je suis de retour! * soupir * Bon. Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT désolée de ce fulgurant retard, mais beaucoup d'évènements m'ont empêcher de traduire ce chapitre plus tôt. c'est quand même 7 heures pour chacun de ces chapitres, afin d'avoir des tournures de phrases raisonnables, et tout le tralala. De toute façon, l'important est que j'ai mis la suite avant Noël, comme promit ^^ (voilà Lisia, LA SUITE!!! Yiipie! ) bon, trêve de bavardage et voici le deuxième chapitre! (rien ne m'appartient. perso à JKR et histoire originale à karenkate- kitty) * Oui oui j'ai fini maintenant. pour l'instant.. Muahahahahahaha.. O_o  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapitre deux : Quand l'amour frappe à ta porte  
  
Je me suis endormie dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, mais je commence à être anxieuse à propos de ce nouveau professeur de DCFM. Pourquoi McGonagall ne veut-elle pas me dire son identité? Quel est le secret? À ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je portais déjà mon pyjama alors je me mis une robe légère et j'ouvris la porte.  
  
Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. C'était Harry. Harry Potter se tenait dans le cadre de ma porte, à quelques centimètres seulement de moi, ces yeux verts familiers me regardant attentivement. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Je l'ai étreint.  
  
« Mademoiselle Hermione Granger? Je suis Harry Potter, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Professeur McGonagall m'a demander de vous cherche. Vous êtes supposée me montrer l'emplacement de ma chambre. Je ne savais pas que vous accueillez les gens aussi amicalement ici. » Je ne pouvais croire ce que j'entendais. C'était Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami pendant sept longues années et mon amoureux avant qu'il quitte Poudlard. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il agisse comme s'il ne m'avait jamais connu.  
  
« Harry, c'est moi, Hermione, ta meilleure amie, tu ne te rappelle pas? » Il avait un air confus dans son visage.  
  
« Je suis désolé mais j'ai perdu toute mémoire de mon passé. Je peux seulement me rappeler que j'ai combattu Voldemort et mon entraînement avant le combat. Les médecins m'ont dit que je me rappellerais graduellement de tout, mais il y a maintenant six ans de cela et je n'ai encore aucun souvenirs. Ils m'ont dit que Voldemort devait m'Avoir jeté un sort juste avant que je le tue. » Il me regardait maintenant avec ses pénétrants yeux verts une fois encore.  
  
« Je suis désolée. Je ne savait pas. Oh, Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je sais que tu ne te rappelles plus de rien, mais je vais tenter de t'aider. » Je ne pouvais le croire. Mon Harry est de retour mais sans mémoire de son passé ou même moi.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'êtes pas la première. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Londres accompagné de Dumbledore, ce soir, je fus accueilli par cette famille. Ils avaient tous l'air très sympathique et je pense que je les ai désappointés car je ne savait pas qui ils étaient » Harry a rencontré les Weasley et il n'en a reconnu aucun. « En particulier l'homme avec une femme enceinte. »  
  
« Tu n'as même pas reconnu Ron. Il est lui aussi notre meilleur ami, Harry. D'accord, nous reparlerons de cela demain. Je pense que tu dois être fatigué et aller te reposer. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. » J'essayais de digérer tout ce qui c'était dérouler. Je voulais le disputer pour ne pas se souvenir, mais je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Harry était finalement là. Il était de retour sans même savoir qu'il était déjà de retour à la maison avec nous. Nous étions juste en face de sa chambre.  
  
« Que veux-tu comme mot de passe? »  
  
« Mystères » Et je dois lui avoir donner un étrange regard puisqu'il m'a dit que son passé fut un mystère pour lui pendant les six dernières années.  
  
« Mystères ce sera » La porte s'ouvrit. « Je suis mieux d'y aller maintenant. Je suis contente que tu sois de retour Harry, et je vais tout faire pour t'aider à regagner ta mémoire. »  
  
« Hermione, je suis désolé si je ne suis plus le vieux Harry que ce Ronald Weasley et toi ayez connu, mais j'espère que je vais regagner mes souvenirs lorsque j'enseignerai ici, à Poudlard. Tu sais, c'est bizarre. Je ne me souvient de rien de ce qui attrait de mon passé avec mes amis et ma famille, mais je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai appris et mes pouvoirs. Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçue. » a-t-il dit lorsque je quittai sa chambre.  
  
Tout en retournant à ma chambre, je rencontrai professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Que s'est-t-il passé? Est-ce que ça a fonctionné? Se rappelle-t-il de quelque chose? »  
  
« Non professeur. Harry n'a pas la moindre idée de qui je suis? » Je ne pouvais me retenir, je pleurai sur l'épaule de professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Calme toi maintenant. Il nous a prit beaucoup de temps à le trouver, mais bientôt nous l'aiderons. Le ministère à Salem l'a trouvé et Dumbledore s'est chargé de le ramener ici. Harry a été pris en charge par une famille de moldus, mais il chercha des gens avec des pouvoirs de sorciers, car il ne se rappelait que de ses capacités magiques. Nous allons essayer de découvrir quel sortilèges ou sort fut utilisé contre lui. » a-t-elle dit doucement. Depuis que j'ai quitter la maison de mes parents, j'ai professeur McGonagall s'occupant de moi comme une mère.  
  
« Je vais être correcte, professeur. Je vais seulement retourner à ma chambre et me reposer. » Je suis entrée dans ma chambre et j'ai barré la porte. J'avais un désir ardent de regarder mes anciennes photos où était Harry.  
  
Harry m'avait donné cet album lors de notre premier mois en temps que couple. Il avait dit que c'était notre histoire d'amour. Il y avait notre photo prise en première année, incluant Ron. Les photos de deuxième année incluait déjà Ginny Weasley. Celles de troisièmes années, quelques une avait un hippogriffe. Les photos de quatrième année ont surtout été prise lors du Bal de Noël. Il y avait une photo d'Harry avec Parvati, , une avec Ron et Padma ainsi qu'une avec Viktor et moi. La dernière fut une photo réduite en morceaux par moi-même, mais Harry me l'a demander, et je suppose qu'il voulait garder cette petite pièce d'histoire. Nos photos de cinquième année ont été prises au Bal d'Halloween, où j'ai été accompagnée de Krum et Harry par Cho. Ron avait ensuite demander à Suzan Bones. Il y avait aussi des photos de moi, étudiant dans la bibliothèque, que Colin avait prises à la demande d'Harry. Les photos de sixième année avaient Ron et moi ensemble, ainsi que lui, toujours avec Cho. Une des photo avec nous quatre, Harry me regardait au lieur de Cho, qu'il était en train d'étreindre.  
  
Finalement, sur nos photos de septième année, on pouvait enfin voir Harry et moi ensemble. Il y avait notre photo à notre cérémonie de Préfet et Préfète en Chef et une photo de nous deux dans le train. Nous avons aussi des photos prises lors de nos séjours au Terrier. Maintenant, tous ces souvenirs ne sont plus rien pour Harry. Je ne suis plus rien pour lui.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Que pouvait-il s'être passé à Harry durant ces six années, et qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui a fait. Est-il possible qu'il ai perdu la mémoire de ses amis et de sa parenté, mais n'a pas perdu son savoir magique? Comment est- ce possible? Je ne pouvais dormir cette nuit, j'avais fermé les yeux mais rien a faire. Harry est finalement là et en même il ne l'est pas; pas le Harry que je connais.  
  
Je suis allée à la salle de bain et je me suis rafraîchie. Il était toujours tôt, mais étant le premier jour de classe, cette journée allait sûrement en être une occupée. Mon plan de classe pour la journée était prêt. Un pré-test pour les première années afin de vérifier s'ils avaient étudier quelque chose en avance. Il y avait une note près de ma cheminée. Je l'ai regardée et elle disait que j'avais une rencontre avec Dumbledore dans ma salle de classe avant ma première lesson.  
  
Ça devrait être une bonne occasion pour moi afin de lui demander ce qui était arrivé à Harry. J'espère que nous pourrons trouver une façon de ramener sa mémoire. Je suis allée dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner où je vis Drago avec le fils de neuf ans de Bill, Travis. Il était le plus jeune enfant à n'avoir jamais été admis à Poudlard.  
  
« Bonjour professeur Granger. » Travis m'a dit en me souriant. Il avait les chaveux roux des Weasley, mais avec le charme de sa mère demi-Vela. « Oncle Drago, je veux dire professeur Malfoy a dit que nous aurons un quiz- surprise dans votre classe. J'espère que je vais me rappeler de toutes les choses que mon père et moi avons lues avant mon arrivée ici. »  
  
« Je pense que tu vas très bien faire Travis. Maintenant, retourne à la table des Griffondors pour manger ton petit-déjeuner. » Avec un sourire, le petit garçon retourna à la table des Griffondors, à côté de première années plus grands, aînés de deux ans.  
  
« Je n'en sais rien Hermione, penses-tu que c'était la bonne chose à faire que de l'admettre ici à un si jeune âge? » m'a-t-il demander lorsque je prenais place à table.  
  
« Je pense que professeur McGonagall a de bonnes raisons pour l'avoir admis si jeune, et de toute façon, ce garçon est vraiment brillant. »  
  
« Tu as sûrement raison. En passant, est-ce vrai? Ginny m'a communiqué hier soir et m'a dit qu'Harry est de retour. Il enseignerait DCFM ici, seulement, il ne se rappelle d'aucun de nous. » J'ai juste acquiescé et il a dû voir un signe de désespoir dans mon visage. Il a juste taper mon épaule pour montrer de la sympathie.  
  
« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu lui arriver. C'est vraiment Harry, seulement, il ne connaît pas même Ron où moi. Reparlons-en plus tard, il vient. » ai-je dis lorsque j'ai aperçu Harry avec la directrice McGonagall et l'ancien directeur Dumbledore.  
  
Drago accueilli Harry maladroitement et Harry, qui semble ne rien savoir de nos anciens conflits avec Drago, lui souria et lui serra la main. Ensuite, il se tourna vers moi et m'a sourit. Je continuais de me dire qu'il n'était pas le même Harry qu'avant. Je vais seulement me faire mal mais encore une fois, mon c?ur têtu me disait que je l'aime toujours tellement.  
  
_~-~*~-~_~-~*~-~_~-~*~-~_~-~*~-~_  
*~-~_~-~*~-~_~-~*~-~_~-~*~-~_~-~*  
  
Tada!!!!!!!!!!! Deux chapitres sur.. Hum. bon. un chapitre de plus . -_-; pour cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez! Je vais tenter d'en poster un autre d'ici le 6 janvier, si mon horaire me le permet, et la suite de mon autre histoire aussi. En tout cas. Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers (11) du dernier chapitre. J'vous adore ! ^^ Maintenant, il ne vous reste qu'à me dire ce que vous en penser!  
  
Et.  
  
~*~* JOYEUX NOËL!!! *~*~  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon 


	3. Chapitre trois: Avec tristesse un peu d'...

Bonjours à tous!  
  
Et? Comment vont les vacances? (dsl je sais. j'ai vraiment aucun rapport) Bon et voilà. comme promis, un chapitre avant la fin des vacances. même avant le jour de l'an pour la requête d'un certains reviewers (oui oui je sais que tu te reconnais.! Avoue le ^^) Bon et bien. Rien à part la traduction (à mentionner) ne m'appartient L'histoire appartient à karenkate-kitty, qui m'a gentiment permit d'en faire cette traduction Et les personnages. à JK Rowling (que de nouveau ici! )  
  
Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!  
  
Second chance  
  
Chapitre trois : Avec tristesse, un peu d'espoir  
  
Lorsque je suis entrée dans la classe de Métamorphose, je vis Dumbledore et , à ma grande surprise, Ronald Weasley.  
  
« Ron! » ai-je dis en étreignant mon meilleur ami. « Comment vas-tu? Que fais-tu ici? Où est Lavande? » J'ai dû lui poser beaucoup trop de questions.  
  
« C'est sympa de te voir. Je suis en pleine forme et Lavande est juste correcte. Le deuxième bébé doit naître le mois prochain. As-tu déjà parler avec Harry? Il ne m'a même pas reconnu à aéroport lorsque nous l'avons accueilli avec Dumbledore à son retour. » a-t-il dit en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables.  
  
« Je le sais Ron. Cette nuit, j'étais incapable de m'endormir, pensant à toutes ces années où il était absent et maintenant il est de retour. La seule chose est qu'il ne se rappelle plus de nous. Ses capacités magiques sont intactes, mais sa mémoire à propos de nous est effacée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sortilège auparavant. »  
  
« C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous parler avant de laisser Harry ici. Vous deux êtes probablement les seules clés pour découvrir le mystère de sa perte de mémoire. Ron, Hermione et toi êtes les plus proches amis de Harry. Si il peut se rappeler de vous deux, il devrait se rappeler alors de tout à propos de son passé, et tout ce qui s'est réellement passer lorsqu'il se trouva face à face à Voldemort. Et Hermione, je sais que Harry et toi avez été plus que de simples amis dans le temps et je sais que c'est plutôt douloureux pour toi qu'il n'est aucun souvenir de vos joyeux moments passés ensemble. Mais de toute façon, je pense que vous pourrez l'aider à se rappeler de tout graduellement. Montrez-lui de vieilles photos, et parlez-lui des choses que vous trois ayez accomplies ensembles dans le passé. »  
  
« Professeur, comment est-ce possible qu'il se souvienne de toutes ses capacités magiques et non des personnes avec qui il les a apprises et avec qui il était? » C'était toujours un mystère pour moi.  
  
« Ma chère, c'est l'une des choses que j'aimerais bien savoir moi-même. Si je peux rechercher sur les sorts de mémoires et sortilèges, peut-être nous pourrons aider Harry. Mais pour l'instant, je vous demande d'être patients. Je sais qu'Harry vous manque, l'ami que vous aviez perdu, mais maintenant nous avons un Harry qui n'a aucune idée qu'il est de retour avec les gens qui l'aime profondément. Je lui ai donner plusieurs livres sur la première défaite de Voldemort, mais il ne sait rien à propos des évènements qui ont pris place lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard. »  
  
« Nous allons faire de notre mieux, Professeur. » Ron a dit tandis que j'acquiesçais ses propos.  
  
« Vous deux êtes déjà des sorciers d'âge adulte et vous m'appeler toujours professeur. J'aurais apprécié si vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. »  
  
« Certainement prof. je veux dire Albus » ai-je dit lorsqu'il quitta la classe. « Allez-vous toujours venir et nous visiter une fois encore prof. je veux dire Albus? »  
  
« Je vais vous visiter ici et là. Vous savez que je n'ai pas encore profiter de ma retraite et j'ai l'intention de la poursuivre dans la Ville Lumière, Paris. » Dumbledore ricana doucement tout en laissant Ron et moi seuls pour discuter un peu.  
  
« Je dois y aller, Hermione, mais utilise la poudre de cheminette pour me contacter si tu as besoin de moi. J'ai une partie à attraper » a-t-il dit avant de m'étreindre une dernière fois.  
  
« Dis à Lavande que je vais bientôt la visiter Ginny et elle. » Ron quitta enfin. Ginny devait accoucher d'ici peu et avait à rester au Terrier pour se reposer. Parvati Thomas enseignait en tant que remplaçante. Lavande, sa femme, était aussi enceinte et devait mettre au monde leur enfant le prochain mois.  
  
Les étudiants arrivaient déjà. La classe était composée de jeunes Griffondors et Serpentards. Juste avant que je commence le cours avec le quiz-surprise, je vis la tête d'Harry surgir de l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger, je déteste d'avoir à vous interrompre comme cela, mais puis-je vous parlez un moment. » dit-il timidement en m'indiquant de venir de rejoindre.  
  
Les garçons de Serpentards commencèrent à émettre des sons irritants, alors je dus leur donner le regard de la mort, et je dois dire que ça à fonctionner parfaitement  
  
« Oui Harry, que semble être le problème? »  
  
« Professeur McGonagall demande de te voir après ta première leson dans son bureau. Elle dit que c'est important. »  
  
« Merci de m'avoir informer. Je vais y aller directement après le cours. »  
  
« Hm. Hermione, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là pour toi. » J'étais un peu alarmée. I; avait un air triste sur son visage, et avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il marchait en direction du couloir de gauche. C'était la première fois qu'il m'interpellait par mon prénom.  
  
J'allai avec le quiz-surprise, et juste après, je laissai les élèves partir. Qu'avait McGonagall de si important à me dire? Je plaçai les examens dans mon placard que je barrai.  
  
Lorsque j'étais dans le bureau de la directrice, je me sentais incertaine. Qu'avait-elle à me dire?  
  
« Hermione, je ne sais pas par où commencer. » Mon agitation s'aggrava.  
  
« Qui a-t-il, professeur, quelque chose ne va pas? »  
  
« C'est difficile pour moi de te dire cela » « Tes parents Hermione, ils ont été tuer dans un accident de voitures. »  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est venu, mais je pense que je me suis évanouie.  
  
« Hermione, Hermione, es-tu correcte? » Je vis la figure d'Harry regardant la mienne.  
  
« Harry » Je l'ai étreint et j'éclata en sanglots.  
  
« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. »  
  
« Mer parents sont morts Harry, je n'ai plus personne. »  
  
« Shh. calmes-toi Hermione » Il frottait gentiment mon dos. À ce moment- là, c'était comme avoir Harry de retour, le vieux Harry que j'avais autrefois connu était avec moi, me consolant. Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il était de retour, qu'il se souvenait de tout mais il ne le dira pas. Il m'a simplement tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
  
Je me sentais si faible. Mes parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture. Je n'était pas là pour les aider. Madame Promfresh doit m'avoir donner une potion de sommeil pour me calmer. Je dormis toute la journée. À ce temps, je me sentais comme si je ne voulais jamais plus me réveiller.  
  
« Hermione, je sais que tu ne peux m'entendre, mais je veux te le dire de toute façon. » J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire. Je n'étais pas sûre mais ça sonnait comme une personne que je connaissais.  
  
« Je sais que je t'ai désappointé parce que je n'ai plus de mémoire de mon passé, que je n'ai aucune mémoire de toi. La première fois que je t'ai vu lorsque je suis venu ici à Poudlard, je ne savais pas qui tu étais mais j'ai senti une connexion que je ne pouvais expliquer. Le regard dans ton visage me semblait si familier, mais je ne pouvais pas le replacer. Je souhaite savoir qui j'étais pour toi. Je souhaite pouvoir être le meilleur ami que tu dis que j'étais pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûr comment, mais je vais essayer. Je sais que ça doit paraître bizarre mais la première que je t'ai vu, je savais que j'étais en amour. Je pense que je parais stupide de te parler lorsque tu semble endormie. Je souhaite mieux te connaître Hermione, et j'espère que tu vas m'apprécier pour qui je suis maintenant . » C'était Harry. Il était à mon chevet. Je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux pour le voir; ce serait beaucoup trop embarrassant pour lui ou même pour moi. Je l'ai entendu les plus belles choses et même en temps de convalescences, je savais que je me sentais comme sourire. Mon c?ur battait très rapidement. Je l'ai senti prendre ma main et il l'a légèrement étreinte.  
  
« Bonne nuit » m'a-t-il murmurer et il a déposer un baiser sur mon front, exactement comme il le faisait durant notre septième année. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermée, j'ouvris mes yeux et m'assis. Je touchai mon front où il m'avait embrasser. Je savais que j'avais à quitter pour assister aux funérailles de mes parents. Demain, j'irai demander à Professeur McGonagall de me permettre de retourner à la maison pour quelques temps. Et pour Harry, il existe toujours de l'espoir pour nous deux.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bon et bien c'est fait ! Un autre chapitre de plus, qui met encore plus de complication dans l'histoire! Hehhe Bref. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire! Et je voudrais dire un gros merci à tous les reviewers qui sont toujours là après un délais de environ un mois pour l'update. J'vous adore!  
  
Et le fait que cette histoire soit une traduction ne veut pas dire que je ne mérite pas de reviews. ça me prend en moyenne 7 heures par chapitre alors (que j'ai d'ailleurs prit le 25 cette fois (si ce n'est pas mit sur internet avant. travail. x_X) . et je transmets (en plus) vos commentaire traduits à l'auteur alors soyez chics !! *se met à genou pour supplier les lecteurs dans une grosse marre de boue fraîchement apparue de nulle part*  
  
Reviewer svp! é_è  
  
Aller. vous avez le temps. ^^ lol Bon ben j'arrête.  
  
À la prochaine! (peut-être le retour à l'école, si j'ai le temps. boost de travail)  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon ^^ 


	4. Chapitre quatre: Seule

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances et êtes en pleine forme pour écrire tout plein de reviews! (hehe ^^)  
  
Du moins, voilà le fameux chapitre quatre, le plus long jusqu'à date (le cinquième, si ma mémoire est bonne, n'est pas très long. En tout cas. . . une chose à la fois! ^o^)  
  
Maintenant, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages à JK Rowling L'histoire à karenkate-kitty ( je crois que vous commencer à le savoir maintenant!)  
  
Alors je ne fais pas plus de bla-bla, je vous reviens suite à l'histoire!  
* tomber du rideau et applaudissements pré-enrigistrés qui débutent *  
-_-; o= hm. merci?  
  
CrAzy Pigwidgeon  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapitre quatre : Seule  
  
Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, ayant dormi la journée entière hier. Je dois m'occuper de mes parents et dans le meilleur des cas, être de retour au travail avant la fin de semaine. Mes parents n'aimaient pas les longues convalescences. Nous avons blagué à plusieurs reprises de ce que nous voudrions sur notre lit de mort. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à réaliser leurs v?ux aussi tôt. Maman et papa n'aimaient pas les longs services funéraire. Je me souviens des mots exacts de mon père. « Si je meurs, je veux être enterré le plus rapidement possible. Cela ne veut pas signifier que vous ne devez plus vous souvenir de moi, mais je veux que les gens que j'aime continuent leur vie. Ce sera bien assez qu'ils me visite une fois afin de me donner leurs derniers respects, et ensuite me laisser retourner à la terre. » Maman a simplement acquiescé. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.  
  
Je ne suis pas aller déjeuner comme à l'habitude; je me suis dirigée vers le bureau de la directrice afin de lui demander deux jours de congé pour pouvoir assister mes défunts parents. Elle était exactement à la sortie de son bureau, sûrement sur le point de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.  
  
« Professeur, puis-je vous parler un moment? »  
  
« Est-ce pour demander une semaine de congé? Je travaillais a acquérir un remplaçant temporaire pendant que vous irez aux funérailles de vos parents. » Elle avait un air bienveillant.  
  
« Je l'apprécie grandement professeur, mais je ne voulais que deux jours de congé, pour ensuite retourner à mes tâches. C'est ce que mes parents auraient voulu. » Je ne pouvais me retenir; je commençai à pleurer sur son épaule. J'étais comme un enfant s'accrochant à sa mère.  
  
« Pauvre petite, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour vous. Peut-être devrais-je laisser quelqu'un vous accompagnez. »  
  
« Mais Professeur. Je -» J'essayais de raisonner avec elle.  
  
« Harry m'a demander s'il pouvait y aller avec vous, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. » Je fus prise par surprise. Harry voulait m'accompagner. Il devait peut-être ne pas se souvenir de son passé, mais il avait toujours les qualités que j'aimais de lui.  
  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Professeur. » C'était la seule chose que je pouvais penser à dire.  
  
« Vous avez travailler très fort ma chère, et ça ne me dérangerais pas si vous prendriez un petit repos, et Harry et vous pourrez vous aider mutuellement, comme avant » « Aller, allons déjeuner, et Harry et vous prendrez une diligence pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, pour ensuite apparaître chez toi. »  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ce matin, au déjeuner, près de tous mes collègues et étudiants m'avaient adressé leurs condoléances.  
  
« Hermione, je suis si désolé pour ce qui s'est passé » Drago m'a donné une étreinte chaleureuse. « Ginny et moi allons essayer de passer ce soir. »  
  
« Merci Drago » C'était ma principale réponse pour tous les gens qui me prenaient en pitié, ayant perdu les seuls gens au monde qui m'aimaient. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui m'ont a c?ur, comme professeur McGonagall, les Weasley et quelques amis, mais mes parents étaient les seuls gens qui m'ont aimer pour ce que je suis. Bon, Harry l'a aussi fait, mais il ne se souvient plus de rien. Je me sentais si seule.  
  
« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne avec toi. » C'était Harry; il m'avait rattraper suite à ma sortie de la populeuse Grande Salle.  
  
« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, je me rends compte actuellement que j'ai quelqu'un autour, parce que je me sens si seule. » Je lui ai admis. Je pleurais premièrement devant McGonagall et maintenant devant Harry.  
  
Il me prit dans ses bras et disait que je devais pleurer. C'était la seule bonne chose à faire. « Aller, pleures, ça va t'aider. »  
  
« Merci Harry » murmurais-je tout en laissant ma tête sur son épaule.  
  
« Allons-y. Je vais t'aider à préparer tes bagages. J'ai déjà pris mes choses et elles sont déjà dans ma poche. » Nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre et il m'aida à collecter quelques objets.  
  
Nous avons monté dans l'une des diligences vers Pré-au-Lard et avons apparu à la maison de mes parents.  
  
Harry regarda autour de ce qui lui paraissait une nouvelle place. Il ne pourrait être capable de se rappeler les moments où il avait passer ses deux derniers étés, dans cette même maison.  
  
« Harry, va simplement en-haut, et la deuxième porte à ta gauche, c'est ta chambre. » J'ai cru l'entendre dire 'Je le sais', mais il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi. J'en étais quand même confuse.  
  
J'ai appeler l'hôpital et je vais y aller tout juste après avoir finis de défaire mes maigres bagages. Je vais aller là-bas et arranger les funérailles de mes parents à la maison. J'ai aussi appeler quelques membres de la famille que j'ai cru dans le pays.  
  
Harry et moi sommes allés à la morgue de l'hôpital, et j'y ai vu pour la première fois les corps sans vie de mes parents. Harry tenait ma main et j'enfouit mon visage dans sa poitrine. Il parla au personnel de l'hôpital et arrangea un petit service funèbre à la maison.  
  
Cet après-midi, mes parents furent placés dans leur cercueil dans notre salon, qui était à présent éclairé et parsemé de gerbes de fleurs. Quelques parentés vinrent, ainsi que la plupart de mes amis du monde magique, camouflés à l'aide de vêtements moldus. Arthur Weasley, le Ministère de Magie et les autres Weasley sont aussi venus. Ron et Lavande avec la petite Samantha, Molly transportant deux de ses petits enfants, Natalie et Derrick, étant les enfants de Charlie. Fred et Angelina sont aussi venus avec leur fils Quirk. Georges et Katie avaient à traîner le petit Arthur à l'intérieur. Ginny et Draco sont aussi venu, comme promis. La famille Weasley a vraiment grandie. Je me suis assise aux côté des cercueils de mes parents. Je ne pouvais pleurer devant ces gens, même si ils étaient considérés comme une famille pour moi. Harry était assez gentil pour parler aux gens qui venaient. Je l'ai même vu avec Ron, parlant tapis dans un coin. La maison était bondée de gens et je me sentais toujours seule. Ma mère et mon père sont partis pour toujours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Il était presque minuit et le salon était presque déserté. Les Weasley avaient quitter à l'exception de Ron. Ma parenté moldue sera de retour demain pour l'enterrement.  
  
« Hermione, est-ce que ça va? » J'ai entendu Ron dire lorsque lui et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils sont allés à l'extérieur un moment, dans le jardin.  
  
« Je suis correcte. N'as-tu pas une pratique demain? » lui ai-je demandé lorsqu'il s'assoyait, tout comme Harry, sur un tabouret face à moi.  
  
« Il va retourner chez lui dans peu de temps. Nous voulions simplement nous assurer que tu vas bien, et de toute façon je lui ai dit que je vais prendre soin de toi. »  
  
Merci à vous deux. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui serait advenu de moi si je ne vous aurais pas tous les deux dans ma vie. »  
  
« Bon, voyons cela. Lorsque Harry ici était porter disparu pour six longues années, tu es devenue sans-tête et es sortie avec Malfoy. » Ron blagua et je dois dire que ça m'a fait un peu rire.  
  
« Ronald Weasley, si je ne me trompe pas, ta s?ur est mariée avec ce certain Malfoy, et je ne te vois pas t'en plaindre. » C'était au tour de Ron de rire.  
  
« Qui a-t-il de mal avec Drago? » a demander Harry. C'est alors que je me rappelai qu'il avait perdu sa mémoire et n'avait aucune idée de l'enfer que Drago a amener dans nos vies, dans le passé, en particulier dans la mienne.  
  
« Oh, désolée, nous oublions que tu n'as plus la mémoire de cela. » « Hermione ici va t'en parler avec détails. Et Harry, c'est exactement comme notre première année, lorsque tu es venu à Poudlard pour la première fois. Tu es tellement célèbre. Le Survivant et tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu étais dans le monde magique. Hermione savais tout sur toi. Je parie qu'elle peut faire de même maintenant, et ça ne me dérange pas d'aider aussi, spécialement lorsque c'est à propos de Quidditch, bien entendu. »  
  
« Il a perdu sa mémoire mais il n'a jamais perdu son intérêt pour le Quidditch. » J'ai ajouté en blague.  
  
« Actuellement, ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il n'a pas perdu intérêt. Il est toujours intéressé avec. » Ron essaya de compléter mais Harry couvrit sa bouche. Harry rougissait follement.  
  
« Les garçons, vous n'avez toujours pas changer. Excuses moi Harry, tu as peut-être perdu ta mémoire, mais toi et Ron agissez toujours pareillement, comme des enfants. »  
  
« Je suis mieux d'y aller maintenant. Lavande va être malade d'inquiétude. Prends soin de toi Hermione, et Harry, rappelles-toi de ce que nous avons discuter. C'est bien de t'avoir de retour, Harry. » Sur ce, il disparu.  
  
« De quoi avez-vous parler? »  
  
« Eh bien, Ron m'a parler à propos de nous trois. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi il était si triste. Il était aussi mon meilleur ami et je ne l'ai même pas reconnu. Je me sens si stupide. Vous deux étiez supposés être les plus proches gens pour moi et je ne m'en souviens pas. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je vais essayer de t'aider. Nous allons trouver un remède contre qu'importe ce qui t'ai arrivé. Tu as peut-être oublier, mais j'ai une réputation de tout savoir dans ces années passées et ce ne sera pas long que tu te rappelleras de tout » ai-je dit d'une façon, voulant y croire moi-même. Si je pouvais avoir la mémoire de Harry de retour, je ne serai plus jamais seule.  
  
« Hermione, je veux te remercier d'être patiente avec moi. » Il prit ma main et lui donna une légère pression. « Je ne me souviens peut-être plus qui tu étais pour moi avant, mais je suis sûr que tu étais quelqu'un d'important. »  
  
" Oui Harry, j'étais importante pour toi. Tu m'aimais et je t'aimais aussi, et je crois que je t'aimerai toujours."  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
Hey! Et voilà le quatrième chapitre, que je vous livre à ma première journée de classe. C'est bien, j'ai au moins respecter mes promesses. . .  
  
J'aimerais remercier tous mes reviewers, c'est à dire : arwen101 , les mynies elfes, lili-angel, LISIA (ou lisia, je suppose que ça dépend de l'humeur! ^^) , Marie-Eve, Mietek , Fanny Radcliffe, Rose de Crystal, sumiré, van, Mona-Potter, Marie-Evy, sandy, hadler, gaelle griffondor, phénix20. Merci beaucoup à vous tous! Vos reviews font chaux au c?ur ( et me donne une vraiment bonne motivation pour poursuivre la traduction, qui n'est pas toujours facile . . . ) (et c'est de même pour mon autre histoire! Lol ^^ )  
  
Alors maintenant, à vous de jouer! (reviewer, svp! C'est ma seule paye pour ce que je fais! ^^)  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon 


	5. Chapitre cinq: Ravivant le passé

BONJOUR! Après une absence prolongée pour cette histoire, me revoilà! (à votre entière disposition pour votre plaisir de lire) Je me suis un peu disons. obliger d'updater pour tester le nouvel ordinateur et pour satisfaire le peu de reviewers. J'espère ne plus avoir à le refaire. En tout cas. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus de « cutité » (imaginer avec un accent anglais, dérivé du mot cute. aïe) que durant les autres chapitres, et ce n'est que le début! Bon, maintenant le bavardage habituel. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme toute bonne histoire de fanfiction (enfin, pas dans cette histoire) L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'?uvre de karenkate-kitty (en anglais, c'est sa traduction) Bonne lecture! CrAzY Pigwidgeon  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapitre cinq : Ravivant le passé  
  
Nous avons barré les portes, mais ne sommes pas montés à nos chambres. Harry et moi sommes restés debout pour discuter toute la nuit. Il a commencé à poser des questions et je lui répondais pendant des heures. Pour cette nuit, j'essayais d'oublier que j'étais seule dans ce monde, aimée de personne. Pour cette nuit particulière, Harry était mon compagnon, me faisait sentir beaucoup mieux. C'était beaucoup mieux que d'avoir tous ces gens venant à la maison pour me consoler. C'est le sentiment particulier de la compréhension d'Harry qui m'a permis d'endurer, de passer à travers cette soirée.  
  
Nous étions assis en indien sur le gros canapé, face à face. Je venais tout juste de lui raconter notre sixième année.  
  
« Alors tu veux dire que Drago n'était pas notre ami dans ce temps. Il était fils de mange-mort, seulement il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il semblait. »  
  
« Tu peux dire cela. »  
  
« Alors Ron et toi êtes redevenus amis après qu'il t'ai triché. Est-ce que je l'ai frappé ou quelque chose comme cela? »  
  
« Je ne le sais pas. Je crois que tu dois poser cette question à Ron. » Je regardais un étranger vraiment familier. Harry mon cher meilleur ami, l'homme que j'aimais tant, entendait quelques événements qui prirent place dans son passé oublié.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé alors? Tu m'as dit que Cho a cassé avec moi. Est-ce que je l'aimais? » Une autre question avec laquelle je ne me sentais pas confortable de répondre, mais je crois qu'il a le droit de savoir ces choses.  
  
« Je crois bien que oui, Harry. » Il prit soudainement mes mains dans les siennes et me demanda une autre question embarrassante.  
  
« Si Ron et toi aviez cassé, et Cho et moi n'étions plus ensemble, est-ce que par n'importe quelle chance nous sommes devenus un couple? » Je vis sa hâte de savoir dans ses yeux. Il désirait ardemment savoir la vérité, et je ne savais vraiment pas si j'étais prête ou non pour lui parler à propos de ce passé en particulier.  
  
« Bien nous. Nous avons eu une relation de couple. Mais tu as quitté pour combattre Voldemort et je fus laissée seule derrière. » Je lui ai dit contre ma volonté et je sentis Harry me presser les mains gentiment.  
  
« Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. » a-t-il murmuré. Je lui ai seulement sourit petitement. La douleur du soir où il m'a quitté revint.  
  
« Alors nous nous aimions tous les deux? » J'ai seulement acquiescé. « As- tu aimé une autre personne suite à mon départ? »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre en attendant ton retour, mais alors tu es porté disparus et j'ai attendu deux ans encore. J'ai seulement eu un amant mais je me suis retrouvée une fois encore le c?ur brisé. »  
  
« Drago Malfoy? » J'ai approuvé.  
  
« Ginny et lui sont devenus un couple pendant que nous étions toujours ensemble. Je n'ai toutefois aucun regret. Nous sommes même devenu des amis proches. »  
  
« J'ai dû te causer beaucoup de peine. Te quitter comme cela. J'espère que je pourrai me rappeler de tout et finalement pouvoir corriger mes erreurs. » a-t-il murmuré. « Lorsque j'étais en Amérique, je me suis toujours demandé qui j'étais et où pourrais-je trouver des gens semblables à moi. Je savais que j'étais différent et cette idée m'effrayait. Une fille m'a aidé. Elle vivait dans une famille moldue. Je suis sorti avec elle après quelques années, mais quelque part, je ressentais comme une infidélité de la confiance de quelqu'un, et je ne pouvais continuer à la voir. J'ai déménagé et j'ai contacté le ministre de Salem. Je suppose qu'ils ont alors parler de moi à Dumbledore . Dumbledore m'a aidé à pratiquer mes capacités magiques et, étonnement, elles étaient toujours intactes. J'ai toujours voulu avoir mes souvenirs de retour et Dumbledore me parla de mes parents ainsi que de leur mort. Je lui ai demandé si j'avais des amis et il m'a dit ton nom et celui de Ron. Je ne pouvais pas placer exactement ce que je ressentis, mais je savais que connaître vos noms me faisais sentir un peu mieux. »  
  
Des larmes embrouillèrent ma vision. Harry peut ne pas se rappeler de moi, mais quelque chose en lui gardait toujours Ron et moi dans son c?ur. Si seulement je trouvais une façon de lui venir en aide. . .  
  
J'ai étreint Harry. « Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry. S'il te plait, ne me quitte plus jamais. Il ne me reste personne. » J'éclata en sanglots.  
  
« Je te le promets, Hermione, je vais toujours être là pour toi. Je vais faire de mon possible pour retrouver ma mémoire. Hermione, si je te disais que je pense tomber en amour avec toi, me croirais-tu? » Je l'ai juste regarder. J'étais un peu secouée, mais je me jetai sur lui et l'étreint. Je n'étais pas sûre si il allait se rappeler de son passé, mais je prétendus que juste pour une nuit, il était le Harry que j'ai connu toute ma vie, et dans un sens il l'était, seulement sans sa mémoire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lors de l'enterrement de mes parents, au cimetière, je n'ai pas pleuré. Les Weasley étaient tous présents, et même Percy et Pénélope sont venus de Grèce juste pour me consoler. Lorsque tout le monde avait quitter, j'ai commencer à pleurer et enfouis mon visage dans la poitrine d'Harry. Mes parents étaient partis pour toujours. Je n'avais plus ma mère et mon père avec moi. Je devais me réveiller à la réalité que j'étais une fois de plus abandonnée.  
  
« Tu n'es pas seule Hermione, je suis avec toi. » a-t-il murmuré dans mon oreille. J'ai étreint Harry encore plus fermement. Je m'accrochais à lui comme si je m'accrochais à ma précieuse vie. J'étais gardée dans ses bras protecteurs. Je me sentais en sécurité. J'ai réalisé que demain, j'aurai à continuer le cours normal de ma vie. Mes parents auraient voulu que je sois forte et je ne voulais pas les désappointer.  
  
« Merci d'être là » ai-je dis lorsque nous marchions vers la route, dans le vide et paisible cimetière.  
  
« Je n'étais pas assez là. J'aurais dû te sauver beaucoup de problèmes si je ne t'aurais pas laissée derrière. » J'ai entendue une nuance de regret dans la voix d'Harry.  
  
« Tu as fais ce que tu pensais juste, Harry, et la chose la plus importante est que tu es de retour, et es revenu juste à temps. Juste lorsque j'avais besoin de toi avec moi. »  
  
« Je ne te quitterai plus, je te le promets » a-t-il dit en atteignant et entourant de ses mains mon visage. Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. C'est alors que ce fut comme s'il ce fit frapper et s'évanouit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Un autre chapitre de plus! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié! Eh oui, à la demande d'un (ou une) certain(e) reviewer, voilà le premier baiser! (je l'ai seulement trouver drôle lorsque j'ai reçu cette demande, sachant ce que je devais traduire par la suite. ^^ )  
  
Et voilà! Encore une fois, je vous demanderais gentiment poliment si vous pouviez me reviewer. même si ça ne change pas grand-chose au déroulement de l'histoire, c'est les reviews qui me motivent à écrire la suite plus rapidement ou 3 mois plus tard. Alors bonne chance de motivation! (-_-;) Ah et pour votre information, je ne suis même pas à la moitié de l'histoire (des chapitres à vrai dire), et si j'ai mit autant de temps à updater, c'est dû à la fin d'étape et tous les examens reliés (et laissez moi dire qu'il y en avait des tonnes)  
  
Alors je vous laisse, et j'espère avoir à updater bientôt! (peut-être le jour de ma fête. ^^ ou avant. à vous de décider!) Pigwidgeon 


	6. Chapitre six: La vérité

Bonjour à tous! J'ai finalement décider de mettre un autre chapitre avant ma fête, ne suis- je pas gentille? ^^ En fait, je me suis dit que la St Valentin est le meilleur moment de mettre en ligne un chapitre d'une histoire romance... Bon, trêve de bavardage... Rien ne m'appartient, à part la traduction. Perso à J.K Rowling et histoire originale à karenkate-kitty qui a eu la gentillesse de me permettre cette traduction. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de page! CrAzY Pigwidgeon  
  
Second chance  
  
Chapitre six : La vérité  
  
Harry s'évanouit au moment même où nos lèvres se sont contactées pour la première fois. Il tomba sur le sol. Il était inconscient. J'ai tâté son pouls et il respirait toujours. J'ai arrêté de paniquer. Il n'y avait que nous deux dans le cimetière.  
  
« Hermione, que s'est-il passé? » J'ai entendu dire par derrière. C'était Ron, venant tout juste d'apparaître. « Je suis allé chez toi mais tu n'étais toujours pas là, alors j'ai supposé que vous étiez toujours ici. Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry? »  
  
« Je ne le sais pas, il s'est seulement évanoui. Amenons le à la maison. » Ron et moi prîmes Harry et apparûmes à la maison.  
  
Nous avons placé Harry sur le lit. J'ai vérifié s'il avait de la fièvre ou quelque chose, mais sa température était normale.  
  
« Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé, Hermione. » a dit Ron lorsque nous nous asseyons aux côtés d'Harry. Je remarquai l'expression d'inquiétude sur son visage.  
  
« Nous parlions tout simplement, et euh, nous nous sommes embrassés et il s'évanouit soudainement. Je ne sais pas, ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé auparavant. »Ron dû bien savoir qu'Harry m'embrassa.  
  
« Étrange, vous vous êtes embrassée et il s'évanouit. »  
  
« Je sais. J'ai peur Ron. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? Je ne peux supporter l'idée de le perdre une fois encore. Je viens tout juste de perdre mes parents, pas lui aussi. » J'ai pleuré. Ron me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me réconforter.  
  
« Tu sais, il peut être seulement fatigué. » Ron essayait de me rassurer. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Mes parents sont morts dernièrement et maintenant Harry est inconscient pour aucune raison particulière, à part peut-être le fait que nous nous sommes embrassés, mais pourquoi s'aurait-il évanoui pour cela?  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je le perds encore Ron. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre plus longtemps si je le perds. Je n'ai plus personne. » J'ai sangloté pour ce qui me parut des heures.  
  
' Hermione? Hermione, ouvres tes yeux.' J'ai entendu dire. Je l'ai fait et j'étais dans une place étrange. Harry y était. Nous étions dans un magnifique champ de fleurs.  
  
' Où sommes-nous, Harry?' Il me sourit.  
  
'Dans ta tête.' répondit-t-il naturellement. 'Je crois que ça va prendre du temps avant que je puisse refaire surface.'  
  
'Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Te rappelles-tu qui je suis, maintenant?' lui ai-je demandé lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi.  
  
'Bien sûr je m'en rappelle. Je sais tout. Mais je ne pense pas que mon moi physique va prendre connaissance de mon existence tout de suite.'  
  
'Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire? Dis moi, Harry. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé.' C'était un rêve étrange, si c'en était vraiment un.  
  
'Souviens toi, j'ai combattu Voldemort. Je l'ai battu, mais avant qu'il trépasse, il me dit que ses mange-morts allaient tuer les gens que j'aime. Qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen de détruire la vie des gens qui me sont chers.' 'Après l'avoir détruit, je me suis échappé et je suis allé aux Etats-Unis en espérant pouvoir garder tous les mange-morts loin de vous tous. Je savais qu'après avoir combattu Voldemort, j'eu utilisé beaucoup de mon potentiel magique et que je ne serais plus capable de vous protéger. Quelques crapules de mange-morts m'attrapèrent, mais je pense qu'ils n'en savaient pas beaucoup sur moi. Ils durent utiliser un sérum de vérité sur moi afin que je leur parle de ma famille et mes amis pour qu'ils puissent se venger de la mort de Voldemort. Le sérum de vérité ne fonctionnerait pas si je ne me rappelais de rien. Je suppose que je me suis poussé à oublier les gens que j'aimais et qui me tenaient à cœur, alors les mange- morts ne trouveraient pas à propos de toi, Ron, les Weasley et le reste des gens de mon entourage. C'est comme souffrir d'amnésie, seulement je l'ai provoqué consciemment. Je n'ai pas oublié mes capacités magiques, alors j'étais capable de me défendre moi-même, mais j'étais perdu et je ne pouvais trouver une façon de revenir. J'ai essayé de refaire surface une fois et je suppose que Dumbledore était là et m'a entendu. J'ai dit que je devais retourner à Poudlard et il m'a ramené ici.'  
  
'Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué. Comment pourrais-je t'aider?' Je l'ai étreint et embrassé pour la première fois.  
  
'Je crois que tu fais bien les choses. Lorsque mon moi physique t'a embrassé, J'ai vu une ouverture, mais je suppose que je me suis trop forcé. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis évanouie. Je crois que nous devrions le faire graduellement. Je suppose que la première chose que mon moi physique devrait savoir est que tout le monde est en sécurité. Alors peut-être me laissera-t-il refaire surface. Je sais qu'avec ou sans mes souvenirs de toi, mon moi physique t'aime toujours. Je suis seulement une partie d'une mémoire que je garde moi-même profondément de vous. Je sais que tu vas réaliser que peut-être même sans moi, tu peux toujours aimer Harry.'  
  
'Peut-être as-tu raison. Peut-être le passé n'est pas important, mais je veux qu'Harry se souvienne et je vais l'aider. Je vais t'aider. Il a voulu oublier alors il pouvait nous sauver. Maintenant je comprends. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé, je suppose que je vais être capable de trouver une façon de t'aider. Je t'aime Harry, ne l'oublie jamais.'  
  
'Je t'aime aussi.' Ce fut la dernière chose que je lui ai entendu dire.  
  
« Hermione, tout vas bien? » C'était Ron. J'étais accroupie aux côtés d'Harry, tenant sa main.  
  
« Je me suis endormie? » ai-je demandé lorsque je m'asseyais sur l'un des côtés du lit.  
  
« Tu as été assommée après avoir pleurer, tu tenais la main d'Harry et je suppose que tu as un peu dormi. » a dit Ron. J'ai parlé à Harry durant mon sommeil. Est-ce possible?  
  
Harry bougeait. « Harry, tu vas bien? » ai-je demandé lorsqu'il ouvra ses yeux et s'asseyait.  
  
« Oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? »  
  
« Tu t'ai évanoui. » répondit Ron  
  
« Je me suis évanoui. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est arrivé. Je suis désolé Hermione si je vous ai inquiété tous les deux. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Harry, as-tu par n'importe quelle chance faite un rêve lorsque tu dormais? » J'avais à lui demander.  
  
« Je. Je pense que oui. Je m'ai vu moi-même avec toi. Je ne pouvais entendre ce que nous disions, mais nous nous sommes étreints et embrassés avant que tu quittes. » a-t-il admis, regardant Ron et moi un peu embarrassé.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, mon vieux. J'ai vu toi et Hermione faire ça quelque fois lorsque nous étions en septième année. » a dit Ron pour blaguer.  
  
Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de me sentir embarrassée. « Bon, allons en bas pour te chercher quelque chose à manger. Reste ici, d'accord? » J'ai demandé à Ron de m'accompagner.  
  
Dans la cuisine, j'ai parlé de mon rêve étrange à Ron et il m'a dit qu'il allait regarder pour m'aider. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il devait y aller et se rattraper dans sa pratique. J'ai apporté à Harry un sandwich et un peu de jus d'orange.  
  
« Es-tu sûr que tu es correct, ou devrais-je utiliser de la poudre de cheminette pour contacter McGonagall et lui dire que tu as besoin de repos et que nous reviendrons à l'école demain? » lui ai-je demandé pendant que je plaçais le plateau sur la table de chevet.  
  
« Je devrais être celui qui prends soin de toi, tu sais? » Il prit une gorgée de jus d'orange.  
  
« Eh bien, je ne suis pas celle qui est devenue inconsciente et de plus, mes parents ont mit au monde une femme forte. » ai-je dit avec conviction.  
  
« Ils l'ont sûrement fait. N'importe où qu'ils soient en ce moment, je paris qu'ils sont si fiers de toi. » Harry prit ma main et la pressa gentiment.  
  
« Alors nous retournons à l'école ce soir? » Il acquiesça. « Nous allons passer par le notaire avant, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. »  
  
« Hermione, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur en devenant inconscient et tout cela. » a-t-il dit sur un ton d'excuse.  
  
« Non Harry, je suis correcte, tu ne m'as pas fait peur. » J'ai menti. J'étais apeurée. J'ai peur du fait que la prochaine fois que nous devenons trop proche, il sera inconscient et ne se réveillera jamais.  
  
« Je vais te laisser maintenant, il s'il te plait, finis ta sandwich, alors tu ne viendras pas t'évanouir sur moi encore une fois. » ai-je dit en blague avant de sortir de la chambre. Il m'a sourit et à commencé à manger la sandwich  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tadaa! Voilà un autre chapitre! Je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers qui me soutiennent durant l'écriture de cette traduction. Ah et j'y pense...  
  
Mona-Potter : Voici la suite! Je ne pourrais pas te dire si Harry retrouve ou non sa mémoire... Après tout, c'est l'intrigue principale! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que je reçois au moins 2 reviews, je ne trouverai jamais le courage d'arrêter la fic ^^  
  
sumiré : merci de tes encouragements constants dans les deux fics! Je n'oublie pas que j'ai la suite de remember me aussi, ça devrait bientôt venir, d'ici deux semaines environs. J'y travaille! Je suis contente que cette fic te plait également!  
  
Rose de Crystal : Oui je sais que les lecteurs n'aiment pas les fins comme celle-ci, mais n'oublions pas que je ne choisis pas vraiment les fins, c'est exactement la traduction mot pour mot (environs). Et désolée, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que vous allez savoir s'il retrouvera ou non sa mémoire, un jour. Je ne suis même pas à la moitié du récit... -_-;  
  
Darkmore : Merci pour tes encouragements! Même si la review est courte, c'est toujours au moins 100 fois mieux que ceux qui n'en laisse pas du tout! Et aucune inquiétude, je ne laisserai pas tomber la fic (du moins pas pour le moment.)  
  
sarah30 : J'espère que tu aimes autant ce chapitre que les précédant! Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
Mietek : Bon... je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à ta question il y a quelques chapitres, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Oui, en effet, je suis québécoise, mais loin d'en être fière. En fait, je n'utilise aucune expression québécoise, car je les abhorre. J'utilise plutôt du français très poussé, avec des verbes au passé simple. Ce doit être la raison pourquoi tu ne comprends pas toujours les tournures de phrases. Je vais tenter de le faire moins souvent mais j'adore utiliser du vieux français^^. Pour les chapitres, la longueur est déjà déterminée par l'écrivaine, je ne fais que les suivre, et oui, je vais tenter de poster plus souvent, lorsque ma fête sera passée sûrement (j'ai tout plein de préparatifs à faire pour le moment... ) Finalement, merci beaucoup de reviewer et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite!  
  
Et voilà! Je me suis dit que je devais le faire un jour, et voici ce jour! Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour votre soutient et je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre avant le jour de ma fête! (ce qui est bientôt, heureusement pour vous!)  
  
Et en passant... Joyeuse St Valentin! ^^  
  
Pigwidgeon 


	7. Chapitre sept: Sacrifices

Bonjours tout le monde ! Voici un VRAI CHAPITRE! Hourra! Vous m'avez réellement « obliger » (bien vous avez enclenchez quelque chose dans mon cerveau qui m'a obliger) (motivation personnelle) à en écrire un rapido-presto , et le voilà! Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages à JK Rowling et l'histoire à karenkate-kitty (et quelques personnages aussi) Je ne fais que la traduction *snif*  
  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant ce chapite que je dédie à vous tous, qui lisent l'histoire depuis le début, malgré les délais d'update. (je dois l'améliorer pour cette année,... résolution de cette nouvelle année! ^^)  
  
En tout cas, j'arrête de radoter et place à l'histoire  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon  
  
Second Chances  
  
Chapitre sept : Sacrifices  
  
Harry m'a accompagné à la firme de droits Davison et Frank. C'était un édifice de 50 étages plutôt chic pour une entreprise publique.  
  
Les vêtements moldus de mon père allaient bien à Harry, à l'exception qu'ils étaient un peu trop courts. Mais il n'y a rien qu'un peu de magie ne peut résoudre.  
  
« Hermione, étrangement, cette place possède un bouclier magique. » m'a murmuré Harry. Je lui ai souri. Harry a peut-être perdu sa mémoire, mes ses habiletés et son sens magiques sont toujours intacts.  
  
« Ce bouclier protège la place de n'importe qui essayant de tricher au moyen de la magie. Mon père et ma mère ont choisi cette firme de droits car ces gens ne s'occupent pas seulement d'héritage moldu, ils s'occupent également de ceux dans notre monde magique, bien entendu. » « C'est en fait la première fois que je viens ici sans mes parents. »  
  
Nous sommes allés à la réception, au douzième étage, et avons demandé M. Karl Davison. Ils nous ont envoyé dans une jolie petite salle de conférence, où nous avons attendu M. Davison. Après cinq minutes, un homme de stature gentille dans la quarantaine fit son entrée dans la pièce.  
  
« Mlle Granger, je suis Karl Davison, l'avocat que vos parents ont assigné pour veiller à vos possessions et qui va superviser votre héritage, lorsque vous aurez rempli la condition qu'ils ont mise dans leurs derniers souhaits et testament. Mais je dois dire que je ne pense pas que ce sera très difficile pour vous, » a-t-il dit en regardant Harry et moi du coin de l'œil.  
  
« Alors quelles sont ces conditions? » J'avais eu l'envie soudaine de le demander.  
  
« Eh bien, Mlle Granger, vos parents vous ont laissé une somme très costaude pour mettre en termes simples. Soixante-cinq millions de dollar en placement et fourniture. » Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles. Je savais que mes parents avaient beaucoup de capitaux, mais je ne pouvais imaginer comment ils avaient bien placé leur argent d'ici aujourd'hui.  
  
« Je sais que vous êtes un peu secouée Mlle Granger. Mais vos parents avaient une façon très judicieuse de savoir où placer leur argent, qui sera bientôt la vôtre si vous pouvez répondre à une condition. » dit M. Davison.  
  
« Hermione, tu es riche. Tu n'auras même plus besoin d'enseigner désormais. » dit Harry. Il était très content pour moi. Harry lui-même n'avait pas à travailler; il a probablement des millions de gallions dans son coffre.  
  
« Mais j'ai seulement l'argent à une condition. Quelle est cette condition? » aie-je demandé à M. Davison et le vieil homme sourit.  
  
« Il est dit ici dans leur testament en ordre, pour obtenir toute votre héritage, vous devez vous mariez avant votre 26e anniversaire. Il est aussi dit ici que lorsque vous aurez rempli cette condition, vous pouvez choisir de garder l'argent en investissement moldu ou tout transférer votre argent dans votre coffre à Gringotts. Bien sûr, je ne vois aucun problème avec cette condition, voyant votre compagnon. » M. Davison regarda du coin de l'œil Harry. Il rougissait légèrement, tout comme moi. « Mlle Granger, vous recevrez une somme de 610 000 dollar par mois et elle sera convertie en argent sorcier, puis directement acheminée dans votre compte à Gringotts. Si vous échouez le désir de vos parents, vous ne recevrez que le quart de votre héritage, et le reste de l'argent sera divisé dans différentes institues de charité. Vos parents ont écrit ce testament il y a deux ans. Qui aurait cru qu'ils nous auraient quittés si rapidement. » Il me donna une copie du testament afin que je la lise.  
  
« Merci M. Davison. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'accomplir la condition établie par mes parents pour le moment, et de plus, je vais seulement avoir 25 ans ce 19, alors j'ai encore un an pour me trouver un mari. » aie-je blagué « Aucune offense à Harry ici. » Ça aurait été facile, je veux définitivement marier Harry, mais je ne veux pas sauter dans une relation de couple pour le moment. Je sais dans mon cœur que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, et dans un sens, je pense que même sans ses souvenirs, il m'aime toujours, mais comment saurais-je si c'est la bonne chose. J'avais peur d'être une fois encore blessée, et je crains aussi le fait que d'être vraiment proche d'Harry serait dangereux pour lui.  
  
Lorsque nous sommes sorti du bureau de loi et tournant au coin, j'ai vu une figure familière. Est-ce possible? Harry et moi marchions vers notre direction lorsque ça me frappa soudainement. C'était Dudley Dursley. Je pouvais le voir dans son faciès lorsqu'il nous a vus. Il observait Harry dans la plus étrange façon. Il vint vers nous, traînant avec lui une petite fille d'environs cinq ans.  
  
« Harry? Est-ce vraiment toi? » demanda Dudley en s'approchant de nous.  
  
« Excusez moi, est-ce que je vous connais? » Harry demanda, une expression de confusion sur son visage.  
  
« Je suppose que je vous aie pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Le gras Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à son père par ses propos.  
  
« Eh. Dudley. Je suis désolée, Harry ne se souvient pas de toi. » Je me suis forcée dans la discussion. J'ai vu l'air confus qui demeurait maintenant sur les deux visages. « Harry, Dudley ici est ton cousin. Souviens-toi des choses que Dumbledore t'a dites à propos de ton enfance chez la parenté de ta mère. Tu vivais avec eux depuis que tu avais un an, lorsque tes parents sont morts. » Avant que je le remarquai, Harry pris Dudley dans ses bras son cousin de forte stature. Si seulement Harry se souvenait comment les Dursley le traitaient, je ne pense pas que l'idée même d'étreindre son cousin ne lui serait venue à l'esprit.  
  
« Papa, est-ce que c'est mon oncle? » la petite fille tirait sur le chandail de Dudley.  
  
« Eh bien, oui mon ange. C'est ton oncle Harry. » Dudley prit la petite fille pour la montrer à Harry.  
  
« Bonjour oncle Harry! Je suis Daisy. Je vais bientôt avoir six ans. » La petite fille rayonnait. Harry souria à la petite fille, et l'a même prise dans ses bras. « Peux-tu venir à ma fête, oncle Harry? »  
  
« Maman et papa vont vraiment être secoués de te voir Harry, après toutes ces années. » Il n'était plus l'obèse et snob garçon qui harcelait Harry. J'ai vu Dudley dans le passé, et la personne que je voyais maintenant était totalement différente de celle qui maltraitait et harcelait Harry avant.  
  
« Oncle Harry, quand tu vas venir à la maison, je vais te montrer mes tasses de thé volantes. » a dit Daisy joyeusement. J'ai vu l'air triste dans le visage de Dudley. Je suppose que j'ai finalement compris la raison de son changement; Daisy était comme Harry et moi. Elle était elle aussi une sorcière. Maintenant il comprend, je suppose. La mignonne petite fille blonde rayonnait à son oncle.  
  
« Quel est le jour de ta fête? » demanda Harry à la petite fille.  
  
« C'est dimanche. Viens Harry si tu as le temps. Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire, mais je suis heureux de te revoir. Viens à la maison, elle est à côté de notre ancienne. Maman et papa ont insisté à ce que ma famille reste proche. » « Tu es Hermione, n'est-ce pas? Merci de prendre soin d'Harry » m'a-t-il dit. J'ai juste acquiescé et lui aie souri.  
  
Harry redonna Daisy à Dudley, et les deux retournèrent à leur promenade, mais Daisy regarda derrière pour la dernière fois et nous envoya des signes d'au revoir.  
  
« Je crois que nous aurons bientôt un Dursley à Poudlard » aie-je dit. Harry rayonnait à la petite fille qui était maintenant presque hors de vue.  
  
Harry et moi arrivâmes à Poudlard par la connexion de poudre de cheminette à partir du Chaudron Baveur jusqu'au Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard, et de là, nous prîmes une diligence.  
  
Lorsque nous retournions à Poudlard, Professeur McGonagall nous a accueillis. Je suis allée directement à son bureau. C'est alors que j'ai appris que Ron lui avait parlé de mon rêve, et enquête sur le cas de pertes de mémoire, qui sont semblables à celui d'Harry. Harry alla parler à Remus Lupin, qui fut son remplaçant.  
  
« Hermione, te rappelles-tu des parents de Neville Londubat? Ils sont de nouveau corrects et ont leur mémoire de retour. Ils étaient presque dans la même situation qu'Harry, seulement ils ont été conduit à la sénilité et avaient perdu tous souvenirs. Neville et un certain médico-mage à St- Mangouste ont fait la potion que les parents de Neville ont prise. Si Harry et toi alliez à un rendez-vous ce samedi avec Neville, ils pourront peut-être aider. »  
  
« Merci Professeur »  
  
« Hermione, ma chère, toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents. Mais je sais que de bonnes personnes comme eux sont heureux peut importe où ils se trouvent en ce moment. » a dit le Professeur McGonagall. Je lui aie sourie faiblement.  
  
Je suis sortie du bureau de la directrice et j'ai pris un raccourci menant à ma chambre. J'ai aperçu quelqu'un attendant à ma porte secrète. C'était Harry, assit contre le mur.  
  
« Harry, qui a-t-il, que s'est-il passé? » lui aie-je demandé lorsque je m'asseyais à ses côtés.  
  
« Remus m'a tout juste parler des nombreuse personnes qui moururent avant que je tue Voldemort. Il m'a dit que Sirius et Arabella, qui étaient ma marraine et mon parrain, étaient morts durant la bataille. Il m'a dit que ces deux-là m'aimaient vraiment et ils ont risqué leur vie pour moi. »  
  
« Oh Harry » Sirius et Arabella moururent durant noter septième année. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi Harry alla combattre Voldemort seul. Il voulait venger leur mort parmi toutes les autres. « Remus n'aurait pas dû te le dire tout de suite. »  
  
« C'est moi qui lui a posé des questions. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. » a résonné Harry. « Comment puis-je être sûr que nous sommes en sûreté maintenant? »  
  
« Harry, ils sont décédés il y a six ans. Maintenant, les mangemorts sont partis et nous sommes tous en sécurité. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Personne ne va nous blesser. » J'ai étreint Harry. Avant que je le sache, nous nous embrassions. Harry m'a embrassé, mais il ne s'est pas évanoui, cette fois-ci. J'ai ouvert la porte et mon cœur me disait de le laisser entrer, mais mon esprit me disait que c'était trop risqué, et j'ai fait ce que mon esprit m'a dit. Harry et moi nous embrassions toujours, mais j'ai arrêté. « Désolée Harry, je ne peux pas. » Je suis entrée dans ma chambre et aie fermé la porte. Je sais que j'ai dû d'une certaine façon blesser les sentiments d'Harry, mais je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre une fois encore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pffft... J'ai fait de l'écriture pendant deux jours consécutifs, non-stop pour vous... je suis MORTE! *sigh* Mais vous le méritiez! Je suis tombée de ma chaise et je me suis mise à l'écriture de ce chapitre aussitôt que je suis allée sur fanfiction... o_O Bref... Je remercie tous les reviewers qui m'ont encouragé à continuer, je l'apprécie énormément. Pour le prochain chapitre, il devrait venir assez rapidement (merci à la semaine de relâche) si j'en suis encouragée (je ne serai pas difficile). J'ai une montagne de devoir à franchir, mais je trouverai le temps , un petit 6 heures quelque part pour un autre chapitre ou peut être même deux (un record pour moi, notamment. . . ) Bref, à bientôt, je l'espère! ^^ Pigwidgeon 


	8. Chapitre huit: Le remède

Bonjour à tous! Oui je sais... JE SUIS LENTE! J'avais mentionné un chapitre pour la semaine de relâche qui n'est jamais venu... Honte à moi... C'est entièrement de ma faute... Vous avez entièrement le droit de me blâmer, et de m'haïr, je ne tenterai même pas de vous en dissuader... L'école m'a carrément pris tous mes moments libres, alors j'ai comme omis la présence d'ordinateur et ff.net... argh................ Bon alors je vais arrêter de vous emmerder avec du blabla, j'y reviendrai plus tard et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre attendu (à ce que j'ai vu dans les reviews) Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement... Les personnages à JK Rowling et l'histoire à karenkate-kitty. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice... Bonne lecture, malgré tout!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

**Second Chance**

****

**  
**  
Chapitre huit : Le remède

Le reste de la semaine fut normale pour moi. Depuis notre retour à Poudlard, Harry et moi sommes devenus beaucoup plus proches. Mise à part la situation maladroite dans laquelle nous nous sommes pris à notre retour à Poudlard, que nous avons laissée derrière, nous nous sommes concentrés afin de retrouver la mémoire d'Harry. Ron a amené une multitude d'albums photo contenant des clichés de nos années à Poudlard afin de les montrer à Harry.  
  
Drago fut assez sympathique pour contacter St-Mangouste pour avancer nos recherches. Nous avons découvert que le médicomage ayant concocté la potion était déjà mort, dû à un âge avancé. Drago recherchait une personne pouvant travailler sur cette même potion. Il était un bon maître de potion, mais cette concoction était trop compliquée pour un débutant tel que lui.  
  
Harry enseignait le sujet DCFM vraiment bien. Il a remporté le titre du meilleur et du plus beau professeur à Poudlard, ce qui était l'ancien titre de Drago.  
  
« Hermione, vas-tu venir avec moi pour voir le docteur Neville Londubat? » a demandé Harry, me rejoignant dans le couloir.  
  
« Tu agis comme si rencontrer Neville était une rencontre très sérieuse. » Je me souviens comment Neville était maladroit lors de notre jeunesse. Mais c'était sûrement une rencontre sérieuse. Elle concernait la mémoire d'Harry.  
  
« Hermione, je sais que tu essaies de t'éloigner de moi car je n'ai pas regagné mes souvenirs. Je te promets que je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir afin de retrouver ma mémoire. » a t'il dit en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.  
  
« Oh Harry, je suis désolée si je t'ai paru distante. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas être avec toi. C'est seulement que je crains qu'il y ai toujours un risque pour moi de te perdre, puisque tu n'as pas retrouvé ta mémoire, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. » J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire. Je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres. C'était tendre. C'était vrai et venant du cœur. J'ai su à partir de ce moment que je l'aimais toujours. Bonne chose qu'Harry ne devint pas inconscient.  
  
« Je t'aime Hermione » a-t-il murmuré dans mon oreille tandis qu'il me prit dans son étreinte. Je me sentais au paradis dans ses bras.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi Harry. Nous allons traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Tu peux me quitter encore, je ne te laisserai pas faire. » lui ai-je murmuré en retour. Un préfet de Griffondor, me rappelant clairement Terry Boot, passa par là. Harry et moi nous sommes écarté l'un de l'autre. Lorsque le préfet fut parti, nous avons tous deux éclaté de rire.  
  
« Tu aurais du te voir l'expression » a brusquement dit Harry.  
  
« Tu aurais voir la tienne. Ah, juste comme le bon vieux temps. » J'ai soupiré. J'espérais qu'Harry pourra se rappeler de cela aussi.

====================

Harry et moi sommes arrivés plus tôt à St-Mangouste. On nous a demandé d'attendre le docteur Neville Londubat dans son bureau.  
  
« Regardes là-bas Hermione. Est-ce que c'est Neville? » Harry pointait la carrure maintenant élancée de Neville avec sa femme Susan, de Poufsouffle, et leurs enfants.  
  
« Oui Harry, c'est Neville. » À ce moment même, Neville fit son entrée dans son bureau.  
  
« Je suis venu dès que j'ai entendu. . . Est-ce vraiment. . . Je ne peux pas le croire Harry. Tu es de retour. » Il se dirigea directement vers Harry.  
  
« Umh. Neville, Harry ne se souvient pas. »  
  
« Oh. Je suis désolé. Comment vas-tu Hermione? »  
  
« Bien. Merci. McGonagall m'a dit que tes parents sont finalement guéris. » Neville souriait, et je suppose que ça veut dire oui.  
  
« Mes parents sont en pleine forme en ce moment, mais le Dr. Chillster est mort. Nous avons travaillé sur la potion. J'avais besoin de son savoir pour concocter la potion. Si elle est faite de la mauvaise façon, elle peut devenir mortelle. »  
  
« Est-ce que cette potion fonctionnerait pour moi? Hermione m'a dit que tes parents ont souffert d'une perte de mémoire complète et furent poussés à la folie. Mon cas n'est pas comme cela. Je ne peux pas me rappeler de mes amis et de ma famille, mais mes capacités magiques sont intactes.  
  
« Alors ton cas est comme une amnésie sélective, comme la nomme les moldus. Nous pouvons aussi utiliser ce traitement, mais comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, il est dangereux s'il est fait de la mauvaise manière. J'ai même demandé à Drago s'il pouvait m'aider, mais il a décliné l'offre en disant que cette potion est trop complexe pour lui et qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas risquer la vie d'Harry. »  
  
« Connais-tu quelqu'un pouvant travailler avec toi sur cette potion ? » Il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un quelque part qui pourrait nous aider. Je pensais aussi aux risques qu'Harry prendrait.  
  
« Je sais que Rogue a été sous l'entraînement de Chillster avant le début de son enseignement à Poudlard. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain qu'il pourrait faire cette potion, de plus qu'il ne serait pas une bonne expérience pour moi que de travailler avec lui. Je ne pense pas que Rogue voudrait le faire, spécialement si c'est pour Harry.  
  
« Nous sommes tous en dette envers Harry. Il nous a sauvé de Voldemort, alors Rogue n'a aucun droit de rejeter l'idée de rendre à Harry ce qu'il lui a donné en lui redonnant sa mémoire. » « Je vais parler à Rogue moi- même. Si il sait comment concocter cette potion de mémoire, il doit la faire. »  
  
Je viens avec toi Hermione. Je veux également voir ce Rogue. Qui est-il de toute façon? » Alors Harry a aussi oublier Rogue, alors il a aussi protéger cet homme, même s'il était le professeur le moins important que nous n'avons jamais eu, exception faite peut-être pour Trelawney.  
  
« Je vous souhaite à tous les deux bonne chance. Dites moi si Rogue accepte. Ce ne sera pas une joie de travailler avec lui, mais je le ferai pour Harry. Comme tu l'as déjà dit, Hermione, nous lui en devons beaucoup. » a dit Neville, juste avant de nous étreindre en guise d'au revoir.  
  
Nous sommes sortis du bureau et sommes retournés à Poudlard. Demain, nous irons à l'anniversaire de Daisy, alors nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard pour lui acheter un présent.  
  
« À quel magasin devrions nous aller? » J'ai passé au peigne fin la place, et mes yeux atterrirent sur _farces pour sorciers facétieux_.  
  
« Là! C'étai ton magasin préféré, avec peut-être Zonko. » ai-je dit lorsque nous nous dirigions vers _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent en voyant les articles dans le magasin. Les magasins des Weasley étaient branchés sur toutes les communautés magiques. Les fondateurs s'occupaient personnellement de ce magasin à Pré- au-Lard, qui fut aussi leur premier.  
  
« Harry, Hermione, je suis heureux de vous voir ici. » « Georges n'est pas présent. Il devait rencontrer quelques personnes en Italie qui étaient intéressés à notre magasin. »  
  
« Harry, tu te souviens de Fred? » Harry hocha la tête dans sa direction.  
  
« Hey, que font deux professeurs de Poudlard dans un magasin de farces et attrapes? Vous allez jouer un mauvais tour aux pauvres premières, n'est-ce pas? » dit Fred, et j'ai ri.  
  
« Non, nous sommes venus ici afin d'acheter un présent à ma nièce. Elle a cinq ans. » dit Harry  
  
« Hermione, tu sais que nous ne vendons pas de jouets pour de petits enfants ici. » « Je blaguais. Depuis que Georges et moi avons des enfants, nous avons créé une section de jouets et articles étant sécuritaire pour les plus jeunes. »  
  
Il nous amena à un endroit au fond du magasin. Il y avait des animaux en peluche enchantés qui parlaient. Il y avait aussi des voitures-jouets ainsi que des minis balais-volants.  
  
« Je vais prendre le balsi ainsi qu'un ours en peluche parlant. »  
  
Fred prit le balai volant et l'ours, puis les emballa magiquement en un clin d'oeil.  
  
Harry prit son collier, où il gardait sa clé de Gringotts ainsi qu'une bague. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette bague. Il y avait un diamant entouré par des émeraudes, et ils étaient placés sur un joli anneau d'or blanc. Fred prit la clé et la plaça dans un teneur de clé. Lorsqu'une lumière bleue émergea de la serrure, Fred prit la clé afin de la redonner à Harry. C'était la façon magique de payer nos achats.  
  
« Revenez ici encore une fois » nous a dit Fred.  
  
« Nous reviendrons » ai-je répondu. Quelle était cette bague sur le collier d'Harry?

* * *

Bon... un autre chapitre qui se termine (et oui déjà)  
  
Je voudrais remercier grandement tous les revieweurs du dernier chapitre pour votre soutient et même si elles sont « primitives » elles font tout de même plaisir à l'auteur   
  
Je comprends si vous ne voulez pas reviewer parce que j'ai été trop lente pour mettre la continuité, et je n'en ferai rien... Vous êtes les maîtres après tout! Je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux (pour de vrai ce coup-ci) pour mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre, qui est particulièrement long, je dois l'avouer.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, commentaires, n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le merveilleux petit bouton bleu ci-dessous. 


	9. Chapitre neuf: Prenant le risque

Bonjours à tous! Eh oui, de retour, et pour de bon... Plus d'examens, plus d'école, plus rien... plein de temps pour écrire... Ce n'est pas si pire...

Bon maintenant, une note avant de commencer... je aucune inspiration pour terminer mon autre fic, alors ... ça risque de prendre du temps sauf si une âme charitable me tend une merveilleuse idée à développer (pour accélérer le processus, rien de plus)

Deuxième chose... L'histoire appartient à karenkate-kitty, et les personnages, encore et toujours JK Rowling. Et finalement...  
  
BONNE LECTURE!  
  
)run away(

**_Second Chance_**

Chapitre neuf : Prenant le risque

« Vous voulez que j'aide Neville, mon étudiant le plus incompétent, à concocter une potion ravivant la mémoire. Drago, je te croyais mieux que cela. Tu sais très bien que Neville n'est pas exactement une personne de confiance. » dit Rogue. Je déteste ça lorsqu'il m'ignore comme si je n'existais pas. Harry, Drago et moi nous sommes rendus chez Rogue pour lui demander personnellement de l'aide. Je ne pouvais pas amener Ron avec nous car il déteste toujours Rogue. Drago, d'un autre côté, a été l'élève préféré de Rogue depuis le début, et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait convaincre le vieux et graisseux maître des potions de nous aider.  
  
« Pouvez-vous faire la potion ou non? » J'en avais assez de son charabia. J'ai probablement attiré son attention car il me regardait.  
  
« Mlle Granger, vous de tous les autres devez savoir que la procédure que vous me demandez d'exécuter est très dangereuse. Tout ce que j'ai à dire est que votre très cher Potter pourrait mourir si il va à travers le traitement, spécialement si Londubat y est impliqué. » Rogue a pris connaissance de ma présence.  
  
« Pardonnez moi monsieur. Je crois que Londubat est un très bon docteur. Il a été capable de guérir de nombreux cas difficiles de perte de mémoire. » Harry adressa à Rogue, respectueusement. Il ne se rappelle vraiment de rien, c'est certain. Alors ça veut dire qu'Harry a même essayé de protéger les gens qui ne le traitaient pas correctement, comme les Dursley ou Rogue. Harry est un saint.  
  
« Bien, vous avez dû souffrir de pertes de mémoire sévères si vous pensez hautement de Londubat. » Rogue tenait un rictus sur son visage. Je n'ai jamais apprécié Rogue dans le passé et ça n'a pas changé maintenant. Il est toujours entêté et irraisonnable.  
  
« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Severus, je ne crois pas qu'il y ai tant de risques si vous êtes celui qui travaille sur la potion. Londubat ne va que vous assister. Vous connaissez toujours la procédure et seulement un expert tel que vous peut le faire. » Drago essaie maintenant de flatter l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. Je dois dire que Rogue a toujours un faible pour son petit chouchou, comme j'appelle ironiquement Drago.  
  
« D'accord, je vais seulement accepter de le faire car je dois ma vie à Potter, comme n'importe qui d'autre dans la communauté magique. Mais je dois vous rappeler qu'il va prendre un risque si il boit la potion. La potion ravivant les souvenirs a été connu pendant plusieurs années, mais seulement quelques uns peuvent la concocter, et encore, la boire est très risqué. Elle peut devenir un poison fatal si elle est concoctée de la mauvaise façon, et travailler avec Londubat sur une potion de cet envergure- Je ne peux rien promettre. » C'était un peu rassurant lorsque Rogue a admis que nous étions tous en dette envers Harry, mais il m'a terrifiée lorsqu'il nous a dit que boire la potion pouvait aussi tuer. Je sais que Neville est un docteur prodigieux et tout, mais il a avoué lui-même qu'il n'apprécie pas l'idée de collaborer avec Rogue. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Harry si quoi que ce soit tourne mal?  
  
« Je vais vous faire un marché. Laissons Harry décider s'il veut prendre le risque de boire la potion que Neville Londubat et moi allons faire et je vais accepter. Ne me dites pas que je ne vous ai pas averti. Chillster a pu avoir de la patience avec Londubat, mais puis-je vous rappeler que Londubat et moi n'avons jamais eu de relations cordiales quel que soit le moment. » Je ne peux pas croire que Professeur Sinistra l'a marié. Il est si ennuyeusement rude.  
  
« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque monsieur si ce risque me donne une chance de récupérer ma mémoire. » dit Harry.  
  
« J'ai dit d'y penser. Vous avez peut-être perdu votre mémoire Potter mais vous êtes toujours stupidement brave. On ne se demande plus la cause de votre perte de mémoire. Repensez y encore et encore. Croyez moi Potter, ce n'ai pas seulement retrouver la mémoire ou non. Les choix sont parmi se rappeler ou mourir. » Les mots de Rogue envoyèrent des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Harry encore une fois. Je ne sais juste pas ce que je ferais si je le perdais une autre fois.  
  
Harry me regarda. Ça me fait sentir si consciente. « Je vais y penser. Merci pour votre temps monsieur » dit Harry en se levant. Drago et moi le suivions.  
  
« Merci d'être venu avec nous Drago » a dit Harry lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur de la maison.  
  
« Actuellement, si Sinistra aurait été présente, elle aurait pu amener Severus à faire la procédure, mais je dois l'approuver. La potion peut seulement être efficace ou fatale. Alors passer à travers ce traitement est un grand risque. Seulement quatre sur vingt des personnes ayant pris la potion y ont survécue. » a expliqué Drago. Dans ma tête, un débat faisait rage. Est-ce que sa mémoire est vraiment importante pour toi? Veux-tu perdre Harry encore une fois, si la potion ne fonctionne pas, es-tu prête à prendre le risque?  
  
« Hermione, est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que je devrais te laisser retourner à Poudlard avec Drago? Je peux aller à l'anniversaire de Daisy seul. » j'ai entendu Harry dire.  
  
« Non, ça va. Je vais venir avec toi. »  
  
« Tu es sûre? » ses yeux démontraient son inquiétude.  
  
« Je vais bien. Drago, Harry et moi allons rendre visite à la nièce d'Harry. Dis à McGonagall que nous serons de retour dans peu de temps. » Drago disparut après nous avoir dit au revoir et Harry et moi fîmes de même.

-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-

Nous étions au numéro 5, Privet Drive. Nous voyons Dudley et sa femme tandis qu'ils marchaient autour du parterre merveilleusement décoré, afin d'accueillir les jeunes invités de Daisy.  
  
C'était adorable de voir ces petits enfants. Je me demande si Harry ne serait porté disparu pendant toutes ces années, est-ce que nous serions mariés avec nos propres enfants?  
  
« Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Voici ma femme Sam. » Dudley introduisait sa femme à Harry. « Sam, voici mon cousin Harry ainsi que sa compagne Hermione. » Je n'étais pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai simplement souri. Harry n'a même pas tenté de rectifier son cousin.  
  
« Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer. Entrez et prenez vous quelque chose à manger. » Sam nous entraîna à l'intérieur de la demeure.  
  
Dudley ouvra la porte et nous avons vu Daisy accroupie au sol, boudant. Aussitôt qu'elle aperçu Harry, elle se leva et coura vers lui.  
  
« Oncle Harry. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. » a dit la petite fille, tandis qu'Harry la transportait dans ses bras.  
  
« Bien sûr que je suis là. Je ne brise jamais une promesse. Tante Hermione et moi t'ayons obtenu quelque chose » dit Harry. Maintenant je suis tante Hermione, qu'est-ce que ce sera après?  
  
Harry lui donna les deux cadeaux. « Ne les montre à personne à part peut- être ta mère et ton père. Tu seras surprise par ce que c'est. » lui murmura Harry. Daisy ria.  
  
« D'accord mon oncle. Je paris que grand-maman et grand-papa voudraient te voir. » Daisy tira Harry vers la cuisine. « Tante Hermione, viens je vais te montrer à grand-maman. » Je suivis Harry et Daisy dans la cuisine.  
  
La tante d'Harry, Pétunia, était un peu sous le choc. « Ça ne peut pas être. Harry tu es vivant, »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Pétunia? » Vernon arrêta net. « Harry? Est-ce bien toi? »  
  
Harry souria simplement à sa vieille parenté étonnée.  
  
« Oncle Harry, grand-maman Petty et grand-papa Vernie » exclama Daisy. C'était amusant la façon qu'elle donna ces drôles de surnoms à ses grands- parents. « Grand-maman, grand-papa, oncle Harry est venu et il m'a donné des cadeaux. Il est avec tante Hermi. Je ne sais pas comment dire son nom exactement.  
  
« C'est vraiment toi. Au mon dieu, j'espère que tu n'es pas venu ici pour - » Vernon essayait de dire mais Harry l'étreigna lui et Pétunia.  
  
« C'est si bien de vous revoir. » dit Harry. Il ne se souvient pas de ce que les Dursley lui ont fait enduré. Pour un moment, j'ai cru que Vernon allait mouiller ses pantalons par peur et Pétunia avait un faciès indiquant qu'elle mourrait pour pouvoir sortir de la cuisine.  
  
« Nous sommes également heureux de te voir Harry. » dit Pétunia entre de légers bégaiements.  
  
« Allons y oncle Harry. Je t'avais promis de te montrer mes tasses de thé. Vines et joins toi à nous tante Hermini. » Je trouvais mon petit surnom mignon. Elle a pris ma main ainsi que celle d'Harry. Nous montions à l'étage vers sa chambre.  
  
« Asseyez-vous tous les deux et je vais vous faire un spectacle. Ensuite, est-ce que je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux? » dit Daisy et Harry et moi nous asseyons au sol. Daisy commença à sortir son ensemble de thé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, est-ce que les tasses de thé volent ou non? » me demanda Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, je crois que nous allons voir un merveilleux spectacle. »  
  
« Hey vous devez porter attention. » réprima Daisy. Harry et moi nous concentrâmes sur son petit spectacle. « Tasses de thé, volez, » dit Daisy et les tasses de thé commencèrent à voler autour de la pièce comme s'elles étaient possédées par des lutins de Cornouailles. Elle n'a sûrement pas utilisé de formule magique mais ça fonctionnait.  
  
« C'est très bien Daisy, maintenant demandes à tes tasses de thé d'arrêter. » dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord mon oncle. Arrêtez! » et les tasses de thé arrêtèrent au beau milieu des airs.  
  
« Très bien Daisy. » lui dis-je. Elle est bel et bien la nièce d'Harry.  
  
« Maintenant, tasses de thé, revenez! » et toutes les tasses de thé de Daisy revinrent à l'endroit exact où elles étaient avant de débuter leur promenade aérienne. « Maintenant, est-ce que je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux? »  
  
« Bien sûr, ouvres les. » Harry était fier d'elle.  
  
Daisy ouvra l'ours en peluche parlant en premier. Elle ne fut las apeurée comme n'importe quel enfant moldu l'aurait été.  
  
« Il est vraiment adorable. Je vais l'appeler Toby. » exclama Daisy.  
  
« Bonjours! Je suis Toby. Pouvons nous être amis? » l'ourson demanda à Daisy.  
  
« Tu es vraiment mignon. Bien sûr Toby, dès maintenant tu es mon meilleur ami » exclama Daisy. « Merci oncle Harry et tante Hermini. »  
  
« Tu as toujours un autre présent de notre part. » Harry lui donna l'autre paquet. Je n'étais pas sûre si c'était une bonne idée de lui donner le balai.  
  
Daisy prit le paquet et l'ouvra. « Un balai volant. J'ai rêvé que je volais sur l'un d'entre eux une fois. »  
  
« Peux-tu garder un secret » dit Harry « Celui-ci vole aussi. »  
  
Daisy rayonna à nous deux. « Alors Toby et moi pouvons voler autour du grenier quand personne ne sera au alentour. »  
  
« Parles en à ta maman et ton papa bien entendu. » lui rappelais-je.  
  
« D'accord tante Hermini. Oncle Harry, est-ce que tante Hermini et toi avez un bébé? Je veux avoir un cousin parce que maman m'a dit que je ne peux pas avoir de frère ou de sœur. » demanda Daisy.  
  
Sa question innocente me fit rougir et Harry me regarda.  
  
« Nous n'avons pas de bébé pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras un cousin un jour. » Je me demande ce qu'Harry voulait signifier.  
  
Nous sommes restés au grenier un moment pour regarder Daisy et Toby monter le mini balai volant. Nous sommes ensuite descendu pour profiter de la fête avant de quitter.

-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-)(o)(-

Je pouvais voir dans le visage d'Harry qu'il était heureux de voir sa parenté, même si Pétunia et Vernon étaient terrifiés et agissaient bizarrement. Dudley et Sam étaient très accueillants, et Daisy était une fillette très intelligente. Harry lui parla de Poudlard et elle a dit qu'elle voudrait étudier dans notre école.  
  
Nous avons découvert que Sam est une cracmol; une personne sans pouvoirs magiques née dans une famille de sorciers. Je crois que ça explique le changement d'attitude de Dudley ainsi que le don magique de sa fille.  
  
« Hermione, si le chois t'était donné, aimerais-tu que je retrouve ma mémoire, ou me laisser comme cela. N'ayant aucune idée des gens que j'ai connu dans le passé. » La question d'Harry me mit en grande réflexion.  
  
Je pensais à ce que je devais dire. J'aimerais certainement qu'Harry retrouve ses souvenirs, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de risquer sa vie. « Harry, je. je suis heureuse que tu es ici, avec nous, et c,est tout ce qui est important. »  
  
Il embrassa mon front et nous entrions dans le hall d'entrée. « C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » Je crois que je l'ai entendu dire.  
  
Je me sentais toute chaude étant si proche d'Harry. J'ai oublié de lui poser une question très pertinente concernant une certaine bague.

* * *

Voilà! Un autre chapitre! Cette fois-ci, j'ai eu une brillante idée... Puisque c'est les vacances, et que vous ne languirez pas autant sur les mêmes chapitres (pour de vrai), je me suis dit que ce serait bien de vous donner le nom du prochain chapitre, question de vous faire travailler les méninges (je me suis assurée que les sous-titres ne soient pas trop dévoilant...) Alors à vos cerveau... 

Avant par contre, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre, je vous en remercie : Fanny Radcliffe, Mona-Potter, kika, FX, RIRI et émy . Merci beaucoup pour votre support!

Maintenant, vous n'avez plus de raison de me bouder, j'ai pris moins de temps à mettre un nouveau chapitre (et le plus long en plus) alors s'il vous plait... une tout petite review?? -imaginez un bohomme aux yeux piteux, je ne suis pas capable de le faire sortir...) (lol)

Ah oui et coming soon...  
  
Chapitre dix : Son secret

)dudududuhhhhh(  
  
(me rappeler de ne plus manger de chocolat en écrivant une histoire, sinon... )

À bientôt!

Pigwidgeon


	10. Chapitre dix: Son secret

Bonjour! J'espère que j'ai updater assez rapidement à votre goût! Maintenant, si vous ne reviewer pas, tant pis. Je continue mon histoire jusqu'à la fin parce que je suis tout simplement tannée et de toute façon tant qu'à bien faire les choses, faisons les jusqu'au bout. Alors même chose que d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, histoire à karekate- kitty et personnages à JK Rowling Alors... je vous souhaite bonne lecture!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon (et si ça vous tente, j'ai une nouvelle histoire mais pas de HP... )

_Second Chance_  
  
Chapitre dix : Son secret  
  
Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que nous sommes allés à la demeure de Rogue. Harry et moi ne parlions jamais de la procédure. Moi la première qui ne veux pas apporter le sujet. Je suis vraiment impatiente de ravoir la mémoire d'Harry, mais pas au prix de sa vie. Je préfère encore l'avoir sans ses souvenirs. Je lui rappellerai jour après jour son passé si j'ai à le faire, mais je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa vie.  
  
Les jours d'école ont été assez typiques. Cours théoriques, examens et toutes sortes de choses de ce genre, je dois dire. Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était lorsque Harry, Ron et moi y étudions. Nous avons eu tant de grandes aventures ensemble. Maintenant je peux dire que Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie ordinaire. Et le monde magique sans Voldemort est tranquille et libre. Mais même avec toute cette paix et cette liberté, j'attends toujours pour quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir possiblement. J'ai trop de mémoires précieuses concernant mes meilleurs amis. J'ai tant de moments heureux, que je partageais avec Harry, et je donnerais n'importe quoi afin qu'il s'en souvienne.  
  
Si seulement je pouvais prendre la procédure pour Harry, alors il aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour moi de l'accepter. Si seulement j'avais le choix. C'est soit avoir Harry avec sa mémoire en bon ou mauvais état, ou ne plus l'avoir du tout. Il mourrait et je ne l'aurais plus jamais.  
  
Aujourd'hui, McGonagall m'a donné beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai donc pas été en mesure de passer suffisamment de temps avec Harry. Après mes cours, je serai envoyée en conférence convoquée par le Ministère de la Magie. McGonagall est habituellement celle qui se présente à de telles occasions, mais elle m'a ajouté sur mon horaire la tâche d'assister à toutes ces conférences cette semaine. Ce n'est pas que je ne veule pas voir Arthur Weasley et les autres officiels du ministère, mais je serai dans l'impossibilité de passer du temps avec Harry.  
  
Ron, d'un autre côté, fréquente l'école. Lui, Drago et Harry se rencontre habituellement à la fin des classes et vont quelque part. Et si je leur demande où vont-ils, ils vont me donner trois réponses différentes.  
  
« Hermione, est-ce que ça va? » me demanda Arthur Weasley. J'étais bien entendu au beau milieu d'une conférence.  
  
« Je suis désolée. Ça va. Que suggérait M. Peters? » aie-je dit, revenant à la conférence.  
  
« Comme je le disais, Mlle Granger, je crois que Poudlard devrait ouvrir une division pour les jeunes sorciers. Dans la même idée qu'une garderie moldue ou la pré maternelle. » suggéra le vieux sorcier au nez rosé.  
  
« Je vais ouvrir vos suggestions à Professeur McGonagall. Mais puis-je dire que si nous ouvrons une telle division à Poudlard, nous aurons besoin de plus d'enseignants ainsi que de plus de services. Enseigner à de si jeunes enfants la magie peut être trop difficile pour eux. »  
  
« Mais qu'en est-il du petit fils du ministre, Travis. N'est-il pas trop jeune pour être un première année? » demanda Mme Abbots.  
  
« Madame, le cas de Travis est très différent. Il a été découvert à développer des habiletés très tôt, à neuf ans. La directrice trouvait que c'était une bonne raison pour lui de commencer plus tôt ses études à Poudlard. Mais comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, ce sera quelque chose que je vais faire part à la directrice et aux gouverneurs de l'école, qui seront en mesure de prendre la décision. » aie-je dit  
  
« Eh bien, ça conclut notre conférence. Je vais tous vous revoir la semaine prochaine. Mlle Granger, veuillez s'il vous plait donner la décision de Poudlard face à cette pétition. » dit Arthur Weasley juste avant de clore la conférence.  
  
Tout le monde quitta la salle de conférence, à l'exception du ministre et moi. « M. Weasley, avez-vous une idée d'où Ron, Harry et votre beau-fils ont été ces dernières semaines? » lui aie-je demandé, car je n'avais vraiment aucune idée à qui le demander.  
  
« Ron et Drago ne me mentionnent rien. Les deux ont maintenant leur propre demeure, et ne visitent Molly et moi que pendant les fins de semaine avec nos petits enfants. En ce qui concerne Harry, je ne lui ai parlé que lors des funérailles de tes parents. Il n'a pas visité le Terrier pour un long moment. J'espère que vous viendrez tous les deux et nous visiterez un jour. » répondu le ministre.  
  
« Eh bien, merci quand même. Dites bonjours à Mme Weasley de ma part. Merci encore. » aie-je dit avant de quitter le hall de conférence. Je suis sortie et disparus. J'apparu aux 3 Balais, où je vis les trois personnes à qui j'aimerais parler. Toutefois, je crois que je devrais essayer d'écouter leur conversation avant.  
  
Je me suis rapprochée et assise derrière un séparateur, qui était situé derrière leur table. « Alors, quand exactement as-tu l'intention de lui en parler? » aie-je entendu Ron dire. Je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage, mais je reconnaissais leur voix.  
  
« Ron a raison, Harry. Hermione aura à le savoir assurément. Et si quelque chose va mal? Elle doit le savoir. Elle a passé à travers beaucoup déjà. » C'était Drago.  
  
« Je vais lui en parler avant le traitement. Je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas que j'aille à travers cette procédure. Mais je dois le faire. Je le fais plus pour elle que pour moi » aie-je entendu Harry dire. Je voulais être devant lui et lui parler. « Je l'aime, et je veux être la personne qu'elle aimait il y a six ans, ou même avant. Je ne suis toujours pas le même Harry et je dois être l'ancien pour être à sa hauteur. » Je sentais des larmes embrouillées ma vision.  
  
« D'accord Harry. Nous ne dirons rien, mais tu auras à lui en parler assurément. » dit Ron. J'en avais assez entendu. Il veut toujours aller à travers le traitement même si ça veut dire seulement cinquante pourcent de chance de survivre. Je m'enfuyais en pleurant. Je n'étais pas sûre s'ils m'avaient vu, mais je devais retourner à l'école. Je me demande si McGonagall le savait et ne m'en avait pas parler.  
  
Depuis qu'Harry était parti, j'ai attendu qu'il me revienne. Ensuite, il est revenu sans souvenirs. J'ai prié qu'un jour je trouverais un remède, et maintenant que nous en avons trouvé un, je ne veux pas qu'il ait à travers. Je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois. Je me suis embarrée dans ma chambre. J'ai ouvert mon vieux coffre d'école. J'en ai sortie un coffre à bijoux musical, qu'Harry m'avait acheté durant notre sixième année dans l'intention de me remonter le moral. Ron et moi avions tout juste mis fin à notre relation et alors Harry fit tout son possible pour me faire sourire. Cho et lui étaient toujours ensemble, mais il a décidé d'être avec moi à cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il m'avait dit que c'était son dernier soucie si Cho le détestait pour la simple raison qu'il allait se tenir toute la journée avec moi, aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour me rendre heureuse. Nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard et avions acheté toutes les sortes de sucreries et de bonbons que nous pouvions trouver. Nous sommes aussi allés nous promener autour du lac et nous avions regardé la pieuvre géante gambader dans l'eau. Nous nous sommes assis sur un joli emplacement chaleureux, derrière les rochers, et il me la donna, la boîte musicale. À l'intérieur, il y avait un collier. C'était une chaîne en or magnifique avec une émeraude en tant que pendentif. Il m'avait promit promis de me donner l'ensemble complet, et j'ai ris à cette idée. Ce fut la première fois de la journée que je souriais. Je regardais dans ses yeux d'émeraude profonds. C'était la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous n'en parlions jamais, car il était toujours avec Cho et je me sentais coupable, car je savais ce qu'était être trichée. Ils ont mis fin à leur relation durant notre septième année, et Harry et moi sommes enfin devenu un couple. Ce fut l'année la plus heureuse de ma vie. Il était l'amoureux idéal. Je me disais à moi-même que je l'avais finalement trouvé, et il était tout près tout ce temps. Il me donna les boucles d'oreille à mon dix-septième anniversaire, et le bracelet à notre bal de Neige.  
  
Je regardais maintenant les bijoux qu'il m'avait achetés, quelques années auparavant. Je ne crois pas qu'il sera en mesure de compléter l'ensemble, mais ça m'est égal. Je ne veux tout simplement pas le perdre à jamais. Je préfèrerais encore passer le reste de ma vie à lui rappeler chaque jour de notre passé.  
  
J'ai entendu quelqu'un cogner à ma porte. « Hermione, Hermione je sais que tu es là. » C'était Harry.  
  
« Je ne veux pas te parler. » C'était une chose douloureuse à dire, et je sais que je ne faisais que me mentir à moi-même.  
  
« Ça n'a pas d'importance, j'entre. » dit Harry, et la prochaine chose que j'ai su était qu'il était dans ma chambre. Je crois qu'il a passé la porte comme un fantôme.  
  
Je m'asseyais sur mon lit. « Tu n'étais pas supposé faire ça. »  
  
« Tu as entendu lorsque nous parlions, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il calmement, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
  
« Oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis si colérique? » Il regarda ailleurs.  
  
« C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Je savais que tu prendrais peur. » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Eh bien, qu'attendais-tu que je fasse? Juste attendre jusqu'à ce que la procédure te tue. Harry, n'as-tu pas déjà pris assez de risques? » J'étais un peu hystérique. « Juste comme avant Harry. Tu vas sauter dans quelque chose et tu vas me laisser. Et peut-être cette fois-ci pour de bon. »  
  
« Non Hermione. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je sais prêt à prendre ce risque car je veux savoir ce que j'ai manqué savoir durant touts ces années. Sais- tu comment c'est d'avoir Ron et toi riant de blagues que nous trois avaient l'habitude de partager, et je n'ai aucune idée ce qu'elles sont? La nuit, je me demande comment c'est de t'avoir dans mes bras, parce que je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà tenu dans mes bras une fois. Maintenant je ne peux pas te toucher comme je le veux car tu es effrayée que je m'évanouisse et ne me réveille jamais. Hermione, je veux être avec toi, et la seule façon de l'être est d'aller à travers la procédure et prendre le risque. Je veux me rappeler de toutes les promesses que je t'ai faites avant, alors je pourrai les tenir. »  
  
Je pleurais toujours. Harry avait raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer et avoir des peurs nous séparant. Je l'aime réellement, et si il veut aller sous la procédure, sous Neville et boire la potion ravivant les souvenirs, que Rogue concoctera, il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour le meilleur.  
  
« Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu crois en moi. Supportes moi je t'en pris. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, et je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes aussi facilement. » Harry attrapa mes lèvres dans les siennes, et je fondais dans son étreinte.  
  
Je me noyais dans ses bras, et il s'arrêta. Et j'ai compris pourquoi. Il doit aller avec la procédure avant. Notre destin repose entre les mains de la paire la plus improbable, Rogue et Londubat. J'espère qu'ils ne laisseront pas le passé venir dans le chemin pour aider Harry.  
  
Il embrassa mon front avant de quitter ma chambre. Je retournai mon regard à ma boîte musicale.

* * *

Voilà! Un autre chapitre! Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part le nom du prochain chapitre! Ah oui je sais... désolée pour la note en haut, un peu courte et sans enjouement, mais la musique que j'écoutais me déprimais... je devrais peut-être changer de disque, non? ) Et merci à ceux qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre ( stephanie et Fanny Radcliffe , j'espère que je l'ai mis assez rapidement, c'était uniquement pour vous)  
  
-Chapitre onze : Nouvelle vie  
  
À vos méninges! 

Pigwidgeon


	11. Chapitre onze: Nouvelle vie

Bonjour à tous! Me voilà de retour pour un autre chapitre. Je suis quand même rapide ces temps-ci, non? Bon alors comme d'habitude, l'histoire appartient à karenkate-kitty et les personnages à JK Rowling (je devrais trouver une façon plus originale de l'écrire...) Je vous reviens en bas!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapitre onze : Nouvelle vie  
  
Harry m'a finalement convaincu que c'était le seul moyen pour être ensemble. Il m'a dit que normalement, il faut prendre certains risques pour être heureux. Si seulement j'étais devenue médecin, j'aurais été celle à appliquer la procédure sur lui et ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée de travailler avec Rogue, peut importe que je le déteste autant, en autant qu'Harry serait en sécurité.  
  
J'essayais de garder tout ce qui concerne cette procédure en dehors de mon esprit en classe, afin de pouvoir enseigner mon sujet correctement. Ça à été plus difficile dernièrement, sachant qu'Harry ira à travers la procédure dans deux jours. Il a demandé à Rémus de le remplacer lorsqu'il subira le traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit complètement rétabli.  
  
Harry m'a amenée avec lui lorsqu'il parla à Rogue et Londubat ensemble. Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils allaient faire de leur possible, et même si c'était la moins commune des choses à faire, je confis mon destin avec Harry à cette paire. Neville pratique la médecine médicale depuis maintenant cinq ans, et Rogue est le seul apprenti connu de Chillster.  
  
« Hermione, Ginny et Lavande ont déjà accouché, » dit Drago joyeusement lorsqu'il entra dans ma salle de classe désertée. « J'ai trop hâte de retourner à la maison. Les deux sont au Terrier. Est-ce que Harry et toi allez venir avec moi? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas McGonagall. »  
  
« Félicitation Drago. Je vais demander à Harry. Rejoins nous dans le hall d'entrée dans environs dix minutes. » J'ai étreint Drago et l'ai félicité une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle de classe. Je suis allée dans l'aile gauche et il a pris la droite. Ginny et Drago ont maintenant leur premier enfant. Ron et Lavande en ont deux. Est-ce que Harry et moi serons capable d'avoir notre propre famille?  
  
J'ai trouvé Harry dehors avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.  
  
« Harry, je te cherchais » aie-je dis en l'approchant.  
  
« Bon après-midi professeur » me dit l'équipe.  
  
« Bon après-midi à vous tous également. » aie-je répondu. « Harry, Drago m'a dit que Ginny et Lavande ont déjà accouché. Veux-tu leur rendre visite? » aie-je demandé à Harry qui souriait.  
  
« Bien sûr, j'ai eu un hibou express de Ron. Est-ce que Drago est prêt? Nous serions mieux d'y aller maintenant. » a-t-il répondu, et il m'escorta gentiment à l'intérieur après avoir dispersé l'assemblement.  
  
Comment pouvait-il être si calme à ce propos? Dans deux jours il sera dans une situation entre la vie et la mort, et il n'en est même pas inquiet.  
  
« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? » me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il encadra mon visage de ses mains.  
  
« Rien, c'est juste que je sais que le traitement est dans deux jours, et je me demandais peux-tu être si calme? » aie-je admit.  
  
« J'ai de grands espoirs de survivre. Je veux également ravoir ma mémoire et sais-tu pourquoi? La minute où je retrouve ma mémoire, la première chose que je fais est de te demander en mariage et c'est une assez bonne raison pour moi pour avoir espoir et y croire. » dit-il et il m'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
  
Drago nous interrompu en raclant exagérément sa gorge. « Est-ce que vous prêts à y aller? » demanda-t-il, et nous nous rentâmes aux frontières, alors nous pouvions apparaître au Terrier.  
  
)(())(())(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())(())(())()(())(())(())(  
  
Nous sommes arrivés au Terrier, qui avait été rénové en un magnifique manoir. Nous avons trouvé notre chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et Drago alla rapidement aux côtés de sa femme.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas capable d'être avec toi durant l'accouchement chérie. » dit Drago et il embrassa sa femme.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons un garçon. Il a tes cheveux mais il a la couleur de mes yeux. » lui dit Ginny. « Hermione, Harry, c'est si bien de vous voir tous les deux. » Harry passa ses bras autour de moi.  
  
« Bientôt, nous aurons une famille à nous. » me chuchota Harry et ça m'a fait rougir.  
  
Drago quitta le chevet de Ginny et alla an petit berceau situé au coin de la chambre. « Mon fils, bienvenue au monde, petit homme. » Drago tenait son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il pointa le petit nez du bébé et la main du bébé tint son doigt. C'était un moment très touchant. Je pouvais voir que les deux parents étaient en larmes. Ginny était probablement la femme la plus heureuse, ayant été capable de faire naître son premier enfant.  
  
« Nous allons maintenant vous laisser et aller voir Lavande. » aie-je dit. « Félicitations » Harry et moi dîmes en choeur.  
  
« Merci à tous les deux » dit Drago et Ginny nous souria faiblement.  
  
Sur notre chemin pour rendre visite à Lavande, nous vîmes Mme Weasley. « Bonjour mes chéris. C'est si bien de vous voir tous les deux après tant de temps.  
  
« Bonjour Mme Weasley. » aie-je dit.  
  
« Chère, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, tu fais partie de la famille. Appelles moi Molly. » dit-elle. « Harry, Ron m'a dit que tu avais décidé d'aller à travers le traitement. J'espère le meilleur pour toi, fils. » dit-elle et nous étreignit tous les deux.  
  
« Où est Lavande » aie-je demandé.  
  
« Elle est dans cette chambre. Je serai dans la cuisine. Joignez-vous à nous pour le dîner. » dit Molly avant de nous quitter.  
  
Nous sommes allés dans la chambre à gauche. Ron tenait leur bébé tandis qu'une petite fille était assise aux côtés de Lavande sur son lit.  
  
« Bonjour Ron » dit Harry. « Félicitation pour le nouveau bébé. »  
  
« Lavande, comment vas-tu? » demandais-je.  
  
« Juste correct. Finalement fini avec l'accouchement. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai laissé m'entraîner là-dedans. Nous aurions dû rester ave seulement un. » blagua Lavande.  
  
« Allons nous n'aurions pas Ronald Junior ici. » dit Ron, lorsqu'il plaça délicatement son fils dans les bras de Lavande.  
  
« Papa, prends moi. » La fille de Ron leva ses bras pour que Ron la prenne.  
  
« Lui Sammy est oncle Harry et voici tante Hermione. Tu les as vu auparavant, aux funérailles. » dit Ron en nous introduisant à sa petite fille.  
  
« Tu es jolie. » dit la fille en me souriant. « Est-ce que tu es sa femme? »  
  
« Nous serons bientôt mariés » répondit Harry. Je ne pouvais rien y faire; je rougis.  
  
« Tu es grand comme mon père. Peux-tu me prendre aussi? » Ron passa Samantha à Harry.  
  
« J'aime tes lunettes. Oncle Fred m'en avait données et ça faisait devenir tout gros. Je les ai jetés par terre. » Samantha était très adorable, elle me rappelait Daisy, la nièce d'Harry.  
  
« Sammy, chérie, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec Nathalie. » Ron prit Sammy d'Harry et lui demanda sortir.  
  
« Ok papa mais promets de me lire une histoire avant que toi et maman allez vous coucher. » dit Sammy et elle pointa son doigt rosé. Elle et Ron firent une scène de petite fille à papa.  
  
« Elle est si adorable. » J'ai soupiré et Harry me tint dans ses bras.  
  
« Quand allez-vous vous marier et avoir des enfants? » demanda Lavande. « Ron et moi en avons déjà deux. Vous devriez y penser aussi. »  
  
« Suite à mon traitement, nous nous marierons. » répondu Harry. J'ai simplement souri. Des pensées fourmillèrent dans ma tête. Qu'adviendra-t- il s'il ne se réveille pas suite au traitement? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ensuite? Je sais qu'Harry m'a promis qu'il survivra, et je crois qu'il va survivre, mais encore là, je ne peux pas garder ces pensées ailleurs.  
  
Serais-je capable de tenir dans mes bras notre propre enfant comme Lavande tient leur bébé, ou serais-je laissée là à rêver de telles choses sans Harry avec moi. Je gardais ma douleur pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry s'inquiète pour moi. Je sais qu'il a suffisamment de choses à penser pour le moment.  
  
Hehe... Un autre chapitre, un! Alors maintenant, j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui ont reviewer : touti : Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies l'histoire. J'espère que la suite est également à ton goût! van : Et bien, voici la suite! (une partie!) Mika : J'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre!(et qu'elle vaut le coût de l'attente...--;) stephanie : Vos désirs sont des ordres! (lol) une suite! Mona-Potter : vraiment drôle les commentaires sur les événements... tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait sourire (et je ne sais pas vraiment si stupidement brave est un compliment ou une insulte... prenons le du sens que nous voulons! Et ce n'est pas grave si il y a retard, mieux vaut tard que jamais!) octave : oui je sais... je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas mettre d'expression québécoise, mais étrangement, lorsque je fais une traduction, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que lorsque j'écris une fic... si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à m'indiquer les expressions que tu ne comprends pas un je vais me faire un plaisir de tenter de te les expliquer DarkMione : Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait la fin... eh non... il me reste encore une vingtaine d'heures de travail encore pour la terminer... Je vais tenter de conserver ma méthode d'écriture pour toi! Patmol : Merci, merci... j'espère que le reste sera digne de ce début (... ok peut-être plus que début mais bon) et voilà! C'est la suite !  
  
D'accord maintenant je dois vous avertir qu'il ce peut que je sois dans l'impossibilité de mettre un nouveau chapitre d'ici la prochaine semaine, mais je vais faire de mon possible pour que ce soit le plus rapidement possible! Alors coming next...  
  
Chapitre douze : Lorsque j'attends  
  
En espérant bientôt updater! Pigwidgeon 


	12. Chapitre douze: Lorsque j'attends

Bonjour!¸

Eh oui. Je suis toujours en vie (de peine, mais en vie!) Shame on me... trois mois? Oh god... Mais bon, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, si vous voulez mes justifications, je les mets en bas pour ne pas trop retarder...

Alors comme d'habitude (je n'ai pas trouver un moyen plus original), rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire à la talentueuse karenkate-kitty et les personnages, je crois que vous le savex que trop... JK Rowling!

Alors bonne lecture, je ne fais plus de blabla jusqu'à la fin

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Second Chance**_

**__**

Chapitre douze : Lorsque j'attends

C'était le jour de la procédure d'Harry. J'ai demandé à McGonagall de permettre Harry de recevoir le traitement ravivant les souvenirs ici même, à Poudlard. Rogue arriva hier et Neville venait tout juste d'arriver, suite à une opération à St-Mangouste où son expertise était requise.

J'ai passé cette nuit dans la chambre d'Harry. Je l'ai observé lorsqu'il dormit jusqu'au trépas de la nuit. Il devait se reposer avant le traitement ce matin. L'infirmerie était interdite aux étudiants. Madame Pomfresh et son assistante, Hannah, avaient préparé une pièce spécialement pour la procédure d'Harry.

Je m'asseyais sur l'un des lits lorsque j'aidais Harry à revêtir sa tunique d'hôpital.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont obliger de porter cela » dit-il lorsqu'il se mit dos à moi, afin que j'attache la tunique pour cacher son dos.

« Procédure médicale. Tu dois absolument les suivre. Es-tu prêt pour cela? » lui aie-je demandé. Il se tourna et me regarda.

« Je suis prêt. Je sais que je vais passer à travers, mais pendant ce temps, prends soin de mes choses. » Il me donna le collier avec ses clés et la bague dont je ne lui ai jamais demander ce qu'elle était.

« D'accord, je vais les conserver et te les redonner lorsque tu te réveilleras. Je te promets que je serai la première personne que tu verras à ton réveil. » J'essayais d'être le plus encourageante possible, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de suivre.

« Calme toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas notre fin. Je te promets que nous recommencerons à zéro, et cette fois, je serai là pour toi peut importe ce qu'il advienne. Je retrouverai ma mémoire puis nous nous marierons et fonderons une famille. Je sais que je t'ai causé tant de douleurs, et le pire est que je ne me souviens d'aucune des raisons m'ayant poussé à partir. Je veux me souvenir des personnes importante à mes yeux » résonna-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas suffisant de connaître Ron et moi pour l'instant? Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Tu ne voudrais pas vraiment te remémorer de ce qui a pris place dans le passé. Nous avons des souvenirs chers, mais aussi des moments de ténèbres que moi-même j'essaie d'oublier » dis-je entre mes pleurs.

« Hermione, s'il te plait, essaie de comprendre. Je me sens perdu. Je veux me souvenir des choses que j'ai faites et des expériences que j'ai eues, non pas seulement savoir que j'ai accompli une chose ou une autre il y a très longtemps. Je veux me rappeler le but de cette bague. » Il prit la bague sertie d'émeraudes et d'un diamant.

« Oh, Harry, c'est seulement que je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. J'ai passé à travers tant de séparations et les souffrances y étant reliées. Je ne veux pas souffrir d'une autre. Si tu meurs, je ne crois pas pouvoir aimer à jamais. Je t'aime Harry, promets moi que tu me reviendras, et cette fois-ci je veux que tu respectes ta promesse sans me faire attendre un autre cinq ou six ans » lui demandais-je et il me prit dans ses bras.

« Je te le promets » m'a-t-il murmuré avant d'entrer dans la salle. Neville y était déjà. Rogue, d'un autre côté, préparait à l'aide de Drago les ingrédients nécessaires. Ils étaient au coin de la pièce, à une table à roulette. Après quelques minutes, Drago fut dans l'obligation de quitter et ils fermèrent les rideaux servant de divisions.

« Viens Hermione. Ils ont besoin de travailler seuls. J'espère qu'Harry en sortira vivant » dit Drago lorsque nous sortions de l'aile hospitalière afin de rejoindre Ron, qui attendait à l'extérieur.

« Ron! » Je courus dans ses bras. « J'espère qu'il va le faire, qu'il va survivre. Je ne pas le perdre encore Ron. Je ne peux juste pas. » J'éclatai en sanglots.

« Non Hermione, Harry est fort, il ne trépassera pas. Il a déjà été à travers bien plus pire que bien d'autres, et la procédure est la même chose. Il va traverser cette épreuve. Et de plus, tu es sa raison de vivre, et comme il me l'a dit : il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi » assura Ron, essayant de me réconforter.

Les étudiants étaient à Pré-au-Lard, tandis que les premières et deuxièmes années demeuraient dans leur salle commune respective. Je rendis visite aux Griffondors. Ron était retourné à sa pratique de Quidditch et serait de retour dans le cours de l'après-midi. Drago rendit visite à Ginny et leur enfant.

J'observais quelques Griffondors s'adonnant à un quelconque projet d'art. Travis était le dirigeant d'un des groupes composés de quatres garçons.

« Je suis certain que professeur Potter aimerait cette image d'un gros chien noir. J'ai entendu oncle Ron dire que le professeur les aimait bien» disait le petit Travis à ses compagnons légèrement plus grands. Ron a dû lui parler de Sirius, mais ne lui a probablement pas mentionner que ce chien noir était en réalité le parrain d'Harry.

« Que faites-vous les garçons? » leur aie-je demandé en m'approchant d'eux.

« Nous fabriquons une carte de convalescence professeur. C'est pour l'enseignant des DCFM » répondit Josh, le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« Il va les adorer. Allez-y, finissez les. Je suis certaine que votre professeur va les aimer » aie-je dis. Je regardais les détails de cette si familière salle commune. J'y ai passé six de mes années de scolarité, car durant notre septième année, lorsque je suis devenue préfète-en-chef, tout comme Harry, nous avions passé la majorité de notre temps dans notre propre salle commune.

Je m'assis sur notre fauteuil préféré, celui que je partageais avec Harry, tandis que Ron prenait place sur le sol et nous lançait des avions de papier. J'aimais cette vieille planche d'échec où Ron gagnait habituellement contre Harry, à qui je remontais le moral à l'aide d'une blague idiote ou d'une jolie discussion.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai descendu les marches menant au dortoir, au bal d'Halloween, lors de notre sixième année. À ce moment, je sortais avec Ron, mais pourtant, je ne pourrai jamais oublier l'expression inscrite sur le visage d'Harry cette nuit-là, alors que je descendais les escaliers. C'était comme la première fois qu'il ne m'avait jamais vue. Ces souvenirs me sont extrêmement chers, et je ne peux pas blâmer Harry de tant vouloir les retrouver.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Hermione, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir? » C'était Harry. « Je suis venu ici afin de te dire adieu. »

« Que veux-tu dire par adieu? » Il ne pouvait pas m'informer qu'il était mort.

« Je ne suis plus nécessaire désormais » répondit-il. Il embrassa mon front et m'étreignit fortement. « Je sais que tu as fait de ton possible. J'espère que tu seras heureuse. »

Il commença à s'éloigner. Il s'évaporait en une brume blanche. « Harry, non, tu ne peux pas me laisser une autre fois! » lui aie-je crier.

« Professeur? Professeur, est-ce que tout va bien? » j'entendais une fille demander.

J'ai dû m'endormir dans la salle commune.

« Oh, je me suis endormie » aie-je dit en me relevant. Quelques fillettes de Griffondor m'entouraient.

« Professeur McGonagall veux vous voir » me dit Ashley, une première année.

« Merci de m'en informer. » Je souris à la fillette et quitta la salle commune à la hâte. À ce moment, je réalisai que mes joues étaient humides par des larmes. J'espère que mon rêve n'est pas un mauvais pressentiment.

J'allai au bureau de la directrice. Je dois savoir ce qu'il advient d'Harry, malgré que j'aurais voulu me rendre directement au chevet d'Harry.

« Professeur, vous vouliez me voir? » aie-je dit en pénétrant dans son bureau.

« Assied toi Hermione » dit professeur McGonagall. « La procédure est terminée, mais Harry reste toujours inconscient. »

« Eh bien, est-ce bon ou mauvais? » lui aie-je demandé, pourtant effrayée d'entendre sa réponse.

« Neville m'a dit que c'était tout à fait normal, dans la mesure qu'il se réveille d'ici cette nuit. S'il est toujours inconscient après minuit, ils devront tenter de le ranimer, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, il sera prononcé mort » dit-elle calmement.

« Puis-je rester avec lui professeur? Je voudrais être la première personne qu'il aperçoit lorsqu'il se réveillera. » Je tentais d'être brave pour Harry. Je sais qu'il va tenir sa promesse.

« Hermione, j'espère qu'un jour vous serez enfin réunis. Je vous ai regardés tous les deux grandir et j'ai toujours espéréque vous seriez ensemble » dit-elle, exerçant une légère pression sur ma main.

« Merci professeur » dis-je avant de quitter. Je me suis dirigée directement vers l'infirmerie pour voir Harry. Je suis allée directement à son chevet. C'était vrai, il était inconscient et respirait très lentement.

Je suis restée à son chevet et lui ai raconté des histoires concernant notre passé. Comment le trio s'est formé. Comment m'avaient-ils sauvée du troll, comment je fus pétrifiée et comment il avait conquis le basilic. Je lui ai parlé de la randonnée sur un hippogriffe afin de sauver Sirius. Je lui ai également parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de la compétition de Quidditch inter école, à laquelle il avait remporté le titre de meilleur joueur et remporté la coupe pour Poudlard. Je pensais à toutes ces choses que nous avions accomplies ensemble. Je devais lui remémorer ses séjours chez moi ou au Terrier, car il détestait les Dursley.

J'ai passé la majeure partie de la journée à ses côtés. Je ne voulais ni manger ni dormir. Il était 23h30 et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

« Je sais que tu es là. Il est maintenant temps que tu te réveilles. Souviens toi de ce que tu m'as promis. Tu m'as dit que nous nous marierons et fonderons une famille. Tu m'as dit que ce ne sera pas notre fin, mais bien notre deuxième chance de tout recommencer à zéro. Je sais que tu es là, quelque part. Je veux revoir tes yeux verts étincelants, me regardant ébahis comme lors de notre sixième année. S'il te plait Harry, réveilles toi. » Je le suppliais. Je le priais silencieusement d'ouvrir ses yeux, de me regarder de nouveau et de me dire qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais. Je pleurais et le priais très fort d'ouvrir les yeux et de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Réveille toi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons toujours une vie devant nous, Harry. Je ne veux pas vivre cette vie seule. Mes parents sont partis à jamais. Tu es tout ce que j'ai Harry. » Je pleurais.

Je tins sa main et il commença à trembler violemment, comme s'il était souffrant de fortes pressions. « Oh mon Dieu, Madame Pomfresh! N'importe qui, aider moi! » Oh mon Dieu, faites que je ne perde pas Harry.

* * *

Bon alors... FIN! Lol juste pour rire... malgré que...

Alors, cette fois-ci, je vais tenter d'écrire le prochain (et dernier) chapitre avec un délai raisonnable (j'entends par là un maximum d'un mois)

Voilà mes justifications (quand même pour trois mois j'estime que vous avez le droit de savoir)

manque total d'enchaînement de mots (le début étant un essai que j'ai lâché parce que j'étais lente et non satisfaite du résultat)

vacance avec mes parents

début d'une nouvelle école (cegep ) avec encore plus d'études que jamais (je commence à m'adapter heureusement)

les quelques et rares trous pour voir mes amies

etc mais bon je crois que vous avez compris le principe . J'espère que ça vous satisfait évite les légumes lancés dans sa direction d'accord, je sais...

Maintenant aux reviewers du dernier chapitre (court, bref mais bon, je suis vraiment pressée Xx)

Aragorn : merci! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Fanny Radcliffe : Pas mal! Pas très loin de la réalité! Mais voici quand même ce qui arrive, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue!

stephanie : je ne peux pas te dire si ça se termine bien ou mal, après tout l'histoire le dira bien... et je vais faire de mon mieux!

DarkMione : lol! Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ce chapitre nuise à ton estime! Tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles

ptefleur : j'ai dû mettre ta patiente à rude épreuve, en espérant qu'elle vaille le coup

super hermy : ahem... on y repassera pour le vite (dsl!) mais le reste, j'espère assumer!

Sarah Black : Ah qui sait... et non, je ne l'arrêterai pas, même si je dois mettre un siècle pour y arriver! (lol) j'espère que tu apprécies autant (et désolée pour l'attente, sérieusement s'enfonce dans le sable real shame...

Mona-Potter : erreur de ma part, je l'ai corrigée... Oo ah oui, la fameuse bague... non ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui... mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça vient! Lol

Lily Black : ah là là, je vais devoir me fondre dans le décors... pas de torture! Pas de torture! Lol Et pour ce qu'il advient d'Harry, seul l'Avenir nous le dira (et non, Trelawney n'est pas à la hauteur)

hermini : ... je suis vraiment trop nulle de vous faire attendre autant, je m'en excuse. Je vais tenter de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre, promis

Sajuuk : ! Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes comment faire ça un de ces jours... Mais je peux dire que c'est ce qui m'a vraiment poussé à me défoncer pour le faire en 3 jours. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'a aidé à ressusciter de cette mort et que tu as apprécié!

Alors j'espère que je n'ai oublier personne... sinon là je prends ma retraite!

Prochain chapitre (non ça ne donne pas d'indice pour le dénouement)

Chapitre treize : Ce qui arriva par la suite

À la prochaine! (à bientôt)

Pigwidgeon


	13. Chapitre treize: Ce qui arriva par la su...

Et voilà, pour une dernière fois (nostalgie) Bonjour!

J'ai respecté mon délai d'un mois, mais j'ai dépassé celui annoncé dans « Le Journal » d'un jour... Mais je ne suis pas très loin du compte!

Alors je vais faire ça court... (pas trop d'attente suite à un cliffhanger quand même)

Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à la talentueuse karenkate-kitty. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice au crépuscule de sa retraite...

Alors pour une dernière fois, bonne lecture!

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Second Chance**_

**__**

**__**

Chapitre treize : Ce qui arriva par la suite

Madame Pomfresh, Hannah et Neville virent au moment même où ils m'avaient entendue crier. Harry tremblait toujours violemment.

« Hermione, recules-toi » dit Neville et je m'éloignai. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait signifier par adieu? Allait-il me quitter pour ne plus jamais revenir? Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Je me suis effondrée sur le sol, regardant Neville et les autres.

Mes yeux étaient bouffis par toutes mes larmes. Je continuais à me répéter qu'il vivrait. Il le fallait. Je pouvais entendre les crissements de son lit dus à ses tremblements excessifs. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, mais j'étais terrifiée de ce que je pourrais découvrir.

« Hermione, je vais t'amener à l'extérieur. Tu n'as pas à être ici » entendis-je Hannah dire. Elle m'aida à ma relever et me précipita hors de la pièce. Elle me fit étendre sur l'un des lits occupant l'infirmerie. Je ne me préoccupais plus de ce qui prenait place autour de moi. Je n'étais même pas sûre si Hannah avait quittée ou était restée auprès de moi. Tout ce que je voulais savoir était l'état d'Harry. Je me sentais légèrement trembler. Ensuite tout devint noir.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

« Hermione, Hermione, la marmotte, réveille toi » entendis-je quelqu'un dire. Je ne savais pas son identité, car mes yeux étaient toujours clos, mais cette voix... Je connaissais cette voix. Rêvais-je encore, ou ce serait la réalité?

« Hermione, réveille toi » l'aie-je encore entendue. Cette fois-ci, il embrassa mon front. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux. Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve, et que lorsque j'ouvrirai les yeux, je ne puis le revoir à jamais?

« Non, je ne veux pas » dis-je, entêtée.

« Oh Hermione, arrête de faire l'idiote et ouvre tes yeux. Regarde moi Hermione. Je suis ici, je suis vivant. » Je savais que c'était Harry, mais si je rêvais... Je gardais toujours les yeux clos.

« Si tu es pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, alors je vais devoir t'embrasser » l'entendis-je dire.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux car si je le fais, je risque de ne plus jamais te revoir » répondis-je.

Je sentis ses puissants bras me placer en position assise et je sentis ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Est-ce que ce pouvait être vrai? A-t-il vraiment survécu? Avant même de le savoir, je répondais à ses lèvres avec autant d'ardeur et de passion.

Après quelques minutes, nos lèvres se séparèrent. Je savais que je devais ouvrir mes yeux et j'en fis de même. Je vis ses yeux verts, intenses et étincelants retourner mon regard. Je jetai mes bras autour de lui et l'étreignis le plus fortement que ma force me le permettait.

« Harry, tu l'as fait, tu as tenu ta promesse. » Je pleurais tout en l'étreignant.

« Mais je vais bientôt être mort si tu ne desserres pas un peu » dit-il et je réalisa que je devais l'avoir étreint un peu trop fort.

« Désolée. Je suis seulement si heureuse de savoir que tu es en vie » admettais-je et je l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

« Je suis aussi heureux d'être vivant. Maintenant, je peux finalement me souvenir de ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a de cela très longtemps » commença-t-il. Il était toujours vêtu de sa tunique d'hôpital. « Puis-je ravoir ma chaîne s'il te plait? »

Je la sortis de la pochette où je l'y avait rangée et lui redonna le collier avec la bague et sa clé. « Voilà »

Il retira la bague de la chaîne. « J'aurais dû le faire avant de quitter. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de peut-être être dans l'impossibilité de revenir, mais je suppose que j'ai été assez chanceux pour survivre » débuta-t-il et il s'agenouilla au sol. Mon cœur commença à battre frénétiquement. « Hermione Granger, je sais que je t'ai faite attendre trop longtemps. Mais j'espère que tu vas au moins considérer ma proposition. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Il me présenta la bague.

« Bien sûr que je veux. Il était plus que temps que tu me le demandes » dis-je. Il plaça la bague sur mon doigt et nous nous embrassâmes pour la plus longue période de temps jamais écoulée.

« Je suppose que mon patient a merveilleusement guéri » dit Neville, mais nous ne nous ne préoccupions point.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois vérifier son état » dit Neville et je m'éloignai d'Harry. Harry était un peu déçu mais il laissa tout de même Neville vérifier sa condition.

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière Neville? » lui aie-je demandé.

« Harry régurgita l'excès de potion. Ce n'est pas commun pour un patient d'en faire autant, mais je suppose qu'Harry est toujours une exception à la règle. Je suppose qu'il était vraiment déterminé à vivre. Il ne s'est pas réveillé mais sa respiration était de nouveau normale, donc j'étais certain qu'il survivrait, et il a survécut » expliqua Neville.

« Merci Neville » dis-je en l'étreignant.

« Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire » répondit-il.

« Et grâce à cela, je veux que tu sois la première personne à savoir que nous sommes fiancés » exclama Harry.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Harry et moi nous sommes mariés le jour de Noël de la même année. J'ai donné naissance à notre premier enfant un jour avant la fête de mes vingt-six ans. Notre deuxième enfant vit le jour deux ans plus tard. Six ans passèrent depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Harry était devenu directeur adjoint à Poudlard lorsque je m'occupais d'une petite librairie à Pré-au-Lard. C'était ma propre décision d'arrêter d'enseigner et de me concentrer sur les enfants. Nous avons un petit garçon et une petite fille. Nous les avions nommés Henry et Helena.

Je lisais toujours des histoires pour les enfants fréquentant la garderie de Poudlard. Ginny s'occupait du centre avec l'aide de Lavande et moi. Mes deux enfants restent à la garderie les jours de semaine.

Henry ressemble beaucoup à son père. Il a les cheveux de la même couleur que les miens, mais avec le style décoiffé d'Harry. Il a également mes yeux. Helena, d'un autre côté, a mon style touffu, seulement ses cheveux sont noirs, tout comme sont père, et elle a également les yeux verts d'Harry.

Henry, le plus âgé, est beaucoup plus comme Harry. Il adore voler, et son père l'encourage à faire des activités de ce genre. Helena, d'un autre côté, adore lire autant que moi.

« Hermione, je suis de retour. » J'ai entendu Harry entrer dans le salon. Notre maison était située au-dessus de la librairie. Nous avons utilisé l'argent de l'héritage de mes parents pour la bâtir et avons donné le reste à la charité. Noter maison est complètement fournie, et probablement la seule avec de l'électricité.

« Je suis dans la cuisine avec les enfants » dis-je. Je préparais le repas tandis que les enfants dessinaient.

« Papa! » dirent en chœur Henry et Helena, en allant accueillir leur père.

« Bonjour mes anges » dit-il en prenant les deux enfants et les embrassant sur les joues.

« Papa, maman a dit que je pourrai jouer au Quidditch quand j'étudierai à Poudlard » exclama Henry.

« Et je vais devenir une préfète » exclama Helena.

« Je suis sûr que tu le seras » répondit Harry lorsqu'il déposa les enfants au sol. « Bonjour chérie, comment était ta journée? » demanda-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Juste correcte. La librairie a eut beaucoup de clients ce matin » dis-je en me tournant afin de lui faire face et nous nous embrassâmes.

« Ewww... » dit Henry. Harry et moi rîmes.

« Je trouve que c'est mignon » commenta la petite Helena de trois ans, Ils s'enfuirent tous les deux à la course de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Winky le terminer ? » dit Harry. Winky et Dobby voulaient travailler pour Harry et moi, et je leur ai dit que nous les accepterions seulement s'ils acceptaient de recevoir un salaire, comme à Poudlard.

« Je voulais te faire un repas, et de toute façon, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de repos. Dobby doit probablement plier les vêtements en ce moment » dis-je.

« Je suis si chanceux d'avoir une jolie et extraordinaire femme comme toi » commenta-t-il.

« Et je suis si chanceuse d'avoir un mari aussi beau, tendre et affectueux que toi » répondis-je. « Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire par contre. »

« Qui a-t-il mon cœur? » me demanda-t-il, et je pouvais voir qu'il était inquiet.

« Je viens juste d'avoir un examen de baguette aujourd'hui parce que je me sentais bizarre. Je vais vérifier avec un médicomage demain. Je crois que nous avons un autre bébé » murmurais-je.

« Vraiment! Oh Hermione, c'est merveilleux. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime » dit-il en m'embrassant partout sur le visage.

« Papa, maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Henry lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine. Helena se cachait derrière lui.

« Venez ici les enfants. Maman et papa ont une surprise pour vous » dit Harry alors qu'il plaçait Henry et Helena sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Vous allez avoir un frère ou une sœur » annonça Harry. Henry et Helena affichèrent de grands sourires sur leur visage.

« Vraiment maman? J'espère que ce sera une fille, alors je pourrai partager avec elle mes Barbies » exclama Helena.

« Non, j'espère que ce sera un garçon, alors nous pourrions jouer avec mon mini balai et jouer au Quidditch » dit Henry.

« Les enfants, les enfants. Ce n'est pas important que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Nous allons avoir un nouveau membre dans noter famille » expliquais-je.

« C'est bien, maintenant que nous sommes trois, nous pouvons battre Ronnie et Drew » dit Henry. Ronnie était le fils de six ans de Ron et Drew celui de Drago.

« Je trouve que Nicky est gentille. Elle m'aide à colorier mes dessins » dit Helena. Nicky était la plus jeune fille de Drago, ayant environ l'âge d'Helena. « Papa, est-ce que je serai toujours ton bébé même si nous avons un nouveau membre dans la famille? » dit-elle lorsqu'elle allait étreindre son papa.

« Tu seras toujours mon bébé et puisque nous aurons une nouveau membre dans la famille, ce sera vous deux.» Harry essayait de la rassurer.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je vais bientôt étudier à Poudlard. Daisy disait qu'elle ira à Poudlard l'année prochaine » annonça Henry.

« Elle va y aller, chéri, et toi aussi dans environ six ans d'ici » dis-je.

Harry et les enfants préparèrent la table. Lorsque j'eus fini la cuisine, j'appelai Winky et Dobby afin qu'ils nous joignent à table. Harry et moi apprîmes aux enfants à traiter tout le monde également, sans prendre compte de qui ils sont.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie serait si bonne pour moi. Je suppose qu'après tout ce que j'ai traversé, et après toutes les difficultés qu'Harry a souffertes, nous avions finalement acquis la joie avec nos amis et notre famille, spécialement avec nos enfants.

_Fin_

* * *

Voilà! Et c'est la véritable fin... Vous n'aurez plus à attendre une éternité pour une suite, IL Y EN A PAS! lol

Ce qui met fin à cette traduction. Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé la fin TRÈS dure à traduire, puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude d'élaborer mes fins de cette façon. Mais je devais le faire tout de même, n'est-ce pas?

Maintenant, pour une dernière fois...

Fanny Radcliffe : hum, est-ce que cette fin faisait partie de ces idées? (ou du moins en partie) je suis pratiquement sûre que oui (vu ta perspicacité précédente). J'espère que tu as aimé!

Sarah Black : eh non, j'ai respecté mon mois de délais! Je n'ai par contre pas trop compris le concept du « Beckham » ... Peux-tu m'éclairer? (et j'espère que tu as autant aprécié que le dernier chapitre, surtout qu'il n'y a pas de cliffhanger... lol)

Mona-Potter : la fameuse bague... que de suspense... Mais voilà, son identité a été révélée! (je suppose que tu t'en doutais, surtout avec ta merveilleuse philosophie!) J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps cette fois-ci (j'ai épargné le un mois au détriment de mon oral de français, mais je vous le devais bien!)

Hermylove :voilà, la continuité et la fin (par le fait même). J'espère que tu as aimé!

zorozéra : Oo c'était presque un jeu de mots(non c'en était carrément un...)... blush je ne fais pourtant que la traduction, mais merci quand même (je vais devoir passer le mot...) J'espère que la fin était à la hauteur du reste de la fic (et le courage n'était pas de trop)!

stephanie : on devrait l'appeler « Harry l'immortel »... non je ne suis pas cruelle au point de traduire des histoires qui finissent mal (à moins que... ) et non, je ne l'ai pas oublier, vous m'auriez bien assassinée, non? Lol

hermini : aie-je réussi ta requête? (en tout cas c'est déjà moins pire) J'espère que tu as apprécié cette fin!

Dark-Mione : Oo note à moi-même, faire attention au câble ayant un potentiel d'être manipulé par Dark-Mione... ok non sérieusement. Non il n'a pas été tuer (sinon je ne l'aurais pas fini je crois bien...) et va même très bien. Alors dors en paix! (aucun rapport, je m'avise d'arrêter de dire des bêtises) Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé la fin et qu'elle soit digne de mes fic (même si ce n'est qu'une traduction).

U.$.Hermy : lol si l'histoire avait été moins dramatique, je l'aurais reconsidéré... en tout cas voici la vrai fin! En espérant qu'elle soit adéquate!

Alors voilà...

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewers ( plus de cent reviews... vraiment merci) et qui vont le faire suite à ce chapitre. Et j'ai aussi trois remerciements spéciaux à faire (puisque c'est la fin)

Un **GROS merci** à sumiré, qui a reviewer tous les chapitres une bonne partie de la fic (au début)

Un **ÉNORME** **merci** à Fanny Radcliffe et à Mona-Potter ayant suivit la fic depuis son commencement et m'ayant soutenu tout au long de celle-ci. Vous êtes super!

Alors je vous quitte, et je vais tenter d'écrire une fic semblable à « Le Journal » (je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réponse).

Au revoir!

Pigwidgeon


End file.
